Liar
by angelsm
Summary: Serena had been decieved. Raped at 18, isolated from her friends, and told she is worthless will some talking cats and a masked man be able to save her? U/M
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday again," Raye leaned over to hug Serena for the seemingly hundredth time that night. Plastic cups with the dredges of cheap beer scattered across the coffee table and various side tables. Most of the guests had left already and it was just the 6 left.

"Thanks soo much for coming. It wouldn't have been a party without you!" Serena squealed pulling out of the hug.

""We should've contained Mina a bit more, I don't know if she's going to make it to the car" Lita supported a blond girl with an arm around the waist. Amy was on the other side of the slumped teen-ager.

"Shusshhh I'd nooo if i'll drunk soo much"

"Uh huh" Jon came out of the living room into the foyer. He snaked an arm around Serena's waist. She blushed before leaning into his support.

The four girls waved good bye and half carried Mina out of the door. Serena leaned on the door frame watching her four best friends leave her house. The warm June air still chilly against her alcohol warmed skin. Amy helped Mina into the back before making her way around to the front of her blue '99 Sunfire. She waved again as the others piled into the car. Jon watched the scene with her before leading her back into the house.

Serena glanced at the grandfather clock, nearly 2 am already. Her parents wouldn't be home for hours. They trusted her to keep her 18th birthday party contained. Jon guided her back to the dark leather couch where they snuggled.

"Do you want another drink?" he asked.

"I dunno, I don't want to get drunk. Let's just watch a movie." Serena leaned in a little more, but Jon just got up and into the adjacent kitchen. Serena fell onto the couch, blond silk streaming from the twin buns atop her head. She stared lazily at the pale walls eyes glazing over bold modern art. A loud pop from the kitchen caught her attention. Jon re-entered the living room as Serena sat up carrying a champagne bottle and 2 glasses.

"What's that for?"

"Happy two weeks, and happy birthday of course," Jon flashed a perfect smile sinking onto the couch.

"Champagne? Really?"

Jon poured the champagne before handing one to Serena, holding the glass by the rim. She took it and sipped slowly. Jon leaned back and wrapped a strong arm around Serena's petite shoulders. In a few minutes the glasses were empty.

Serena's eyes grew heavy, her head falling onto Jon's shoulder. "I lov..." His deep voice started something before she blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------

Chilly

"SLUT"

Pain

"Whore"

Black

"Bitch"

------------------------------------------------

"Traffic was fantastic!" Ken smiled as he pulled his grey Lexus into the driveway.

"We made record time getting back. I'm sure that Serena will be happy to see us. I can't wait to hear how her party went last night," Irene said.

They made their way into the house, Sammy lagging behind to pull his backpack out of the car. Ken put his keys into the door; he frowned when he noticed that the door was not locked. It was unusual. Pushing the door open, Ken stepped into the house. Nothing had been cleaned from the day before. Red plastic cups still scattered the living room. Left over hors d'ourves were piled on plates in the kitchen. Irene furrowed her brow. This was not how their daughter usually behaved.

Sammy ran up the stairs, ignoring the mess and rising frustration of his parents. They shared a look before heading up the stairs themselves. Ken ran a hand along polished oak handrail a reflection of the wooden expression on his face. Pre-teen rock played softly from Sammy's closed door. Walking further down the hall the couple stopped in front of Serena's closed door. Happy bunnies on pink backgrounds were stuck to the white door. Ken knocked once before turning the knob.

The scene before them was astonishing. It was so unlike the daughter they had raised. Clothes were strewn across the floor. Serena lay face down on her double bed. The baby pick comforter covering her lower half; smooth, pale skin of her back exposed. Irene's eyes began to water when she noticed the many used condoms around the room. They were on the floor, her bedside table and even on her lamp. Serena had not yet stirred. Looking at her husband, Irene saw his brow knit together while a vein began to throb in his neck.

"Serena."

Ken said the name very calmly. Still Serena didn't stir.

"Serena!" Much louder this time, Serena moaned and turned her head to the other side.

"It's Saturday, I don't have to go to school." Serena said into the covers.

Irene went into the room and sat on the edge of her daughters bed. She sat there for a moment. She looked at the roof, attempting to control her tears. Taking a deep breath Irene began rubbing Serena's smooth back.

"Serena, honey, your dad and I need to talk to you."

The feel of skin on skin woke Serena up. Gasping at her nakedness she brought her arms in close to her chest. Irene shot sad eyes at her fuming husband. They pleaded that he go downstairs to wait a moment.

Goodness she was confused. Mom and Dad were home. Oh how her head hurt. It was Saturday. Why wasn't she wearing a shirt? Why wasn't she wearing anything? What time is it? The sun was still coming in her window. That means it's still morning. Finally lifting her face from the sheets Serena saw that her Dad had left the room. At least she wasn't going to flash him. What happened?

Mom closed the door and started to pick up Serena's clothes from the floor. She hasn't said anything yet but her eyes are shining like she wants to cry. Serena reaches behind her and pulls the comforter up to her shoulders before flipping over and looking at her mother.

"Do you want to tell us anything?" Mom asks.

Holding pink blankets up to her chest Serena sits up. Regretting the action as soon as it was complete she fell back onto the pillows.

"Just how much did you drink last night Serena?"

"I only had 2 Mom. Just like I promised. Well, and a glass of champagne that Jon brought." Serena mumbled with the hands covering her eyes. Why was it so bright today??

"So you were sober enough to make this decision." Mom's voice is rising. She must be really mad.

"What did I do?" Serena attempted to sit up again, this time her eyes were open long enough to see Mom pick up one of the condoms. "Oh My..."

"To have sex?" She hissed the word. "I thought we raised you better than that! We have talked to you about the dangers; we talked to you about what would happen!"

"But I didn't... I don't think I did..."

"Put some bloody clothes on, I am sure your father wants to talk to you!" Mom screamed before leaving the room.

This makes no sense. It was 1:00 when everyone left. Jon gave her a glass of Champagne. He left then, didn't he? Thinking hurt too much.

Forcing herself to get out of bed Serena finally got to see the state of her room. Mom had picked up her clothes from last night and piled them in the hamper. She stumbled, grabbing the near-by desk for support.

"I am never drinking again if this is how you feel after." She closed her eyes again and stood. She still held the desk and after a minute opened her eyes. Crawling along the wall she got to the dresser and pulled on some underwear. She slipped into some jeans and threw a hoodie on. Again she stopped to steady herself. Deciding that it would be safer to crawl, she dropped to her knees and crawled to the stairs. She stood again, took one step and fell down the remaining eight steps.

"Are you ok?" Mom asked standing a few yards away. Tears lined her face. Serena let a loud wail escape her lips.

"I don't know what happened! I don't know why I can't stand up! I don't know why there were those things in my room. I... I.." Serena screamed the words. She was in a crumpled heap at the foot of the stairs. Burring her face into the carpet Serena gasped for air. All of this confusion was just too much for her.

Mom came over, helping her into a sitting position. Serena was still crying, quieter now.

Dad now stood in the door way. Anger etched his jaw eyes like arrows. "Serena. This is very important. What do you remember?"

Serena told them. Dad's slapped her. "Liar!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Two months?" Mina asked blue eyes wide.

"No phone, no computer, no going out..." Serena trailed off. E.P Scarlett cafeteria was buzzing with activity. Jocks flocked around a makeshift basketball net, while a group of gamers played cards on the opposite side of the large space. Five girls sat at their usual table.

"Well, what did happen?" Raye asked.

"I honestly don't know. You guys left, I had a glass of champagne with Jon, then I think he left and I woke up to fuming parents. There was a mess all over my room, stuff that I wouldn't even know where to get." Serena blushed as she attempted to avoid saying what was really in her room that morning.

"Like weed?" Lita piped up. She was leaning over Amy to get closer to her pig-tailed friend.

"No... dirty stuff..."

"Like dildos?" Lita added again

"What??" Serena blushed deeper. "No, but they looked used. I think. I dunno. Did anyone leave the party while we were dancing? Maybe someone went into my room to fool around and left the mess. I never got drunk before, not even at Lita's birthday, I must've fell asleep."

"Serena, you only had 2 beers and apparently a glass of champagne. Even with your petite size, the alcohol level in your blood would not have been high enough for that type of reaction." Amy's gaze returned to her book. She always would throw something reasonable into the conversation.

"So they were condoms!" Lita leaned back against the ply-wood chair now that her curiosity had been sated.

"Back off for a bit!" Mina voice brought four pairs of eyes onto her. "Did you forget that Serena is grounded for two WHOLE months, and that she would never do what her parents have accused her of. Can't you see how bad this is? For all of us?"

Serena's cherry face deepened a shade and tears welled in her eyes. "I gotta go."

Leaving the four stunned girls at the table Serena ran to her locker. It wasn't unusual for her to cry, especially not with her best friends, but she couldn't take it. Something happened that night. As much as she didn't know exactly what, those condoms were used. As much as she wanted to think that all of those possibilities were accurate, she knew that she wasn't a virgin anymore. She could feel it. Sure Lita had her exploits, and Raye had boys falling all over her. Serena didn't. Serena wanted to wait. Serena never had a boyfriend.

The hallways were a blur. Some groups of kids were huddled in doorways eating their lunch and for once she was thankful that her locker wasn't near the cafeteria. Orange lockers streaked past as she ran finally stopping at her own. Grabbing the lock she started to turn the dial when she fell on the floor sobbing, still holding the lock. She wasn't wailing this time. Her wails were for minor things. This was real. Her friends hardly defended her. Mina did. Mina always did.

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. Expecting to see Mina, Serena turned to lean on her friend only to find concerned violet eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Serena didn't know what to do. Jon's touch that seemed so nice before suddenly frightened her and she scampered away on her hands.

He came closer. "Serena, what's wrong?"

His voice sounded so sincere, so worried. Serena finally let him catch her and she hugged him. "Something happened."

"Serena c'mon. Tell me what's going on. Why are you crying?"

"After you left the party. I must've been drunk. I must've forgot to lock the door, someone must've come in. It's the only thing I can think of. I don't know what, but something happened. And I'm scared."

"Shhh shh." Jon pulled her tighter against his lean frame. "What are you scared of?"

"Don't hate me!"

Jon's white silk shirt was soaked with tears where she was leaning against him. "I won't hate you. I could never hate you."

Serena cried without saying anything. Jon just held her. Eventually she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Babe, I couldn't hear you"

"I don't think I'm pure anymore"

Jon began to stroke Serena's cascading blond hair. "I don't understand."

"I think I was... "

"It's ok, I'm here for you. Just let it out."

"It's my fault"

"What was your fault?" Jon asked, his voice was soft, and he shifted to be able to see her face. He leaned against the lockers. Serena turned to lean against him. The warning bell sounded indicating 5 minutes till class. Students started to gather at their lockers interrupting their privacy.

"Hey, skip class this afternoon. Come to my place and we can talk. We'll make an excuse for your teachers. Cheer up, ok?" Jon stood pulling Serena with him. She hastily rubbed red eyes attempting to erase any signs of crying.

"Ok."

________________________________________________________________

"Do you want something to drink?" Jon asked.

Serena murmured an agreement looking round the bungalow. It was smaller than the one she lived in, but it was decorated in a more modern way. The living room walls were harsh white. They contrasted drastically with angular black leather furniture. The lack of color sent chills down her spine. Her eyes followed Jon towards the open kitchen. Stainless steel pots hung over the island separating the rooms, the kitchen maintained impersonal decor with a darker grey on the walls. It was then that she noticed no family photos, no awards on the walls, no artwork even. She made her way to the couch and sat down to find the leather stiff against her weight.

Jon came back with a glass of water for both of them. He jerked his head towards the darkened hallway leading to the bedrooms. Serena followed straining to see in the dark. She had to follow the white blond of his hair to determine where she needed to go. He opened the last door revealing his room. It looked just like the rest of the house.

Jon sat on his unmade bed motioning for Serena to sit beside him. She did and he handed her a glass of water. "So tell me what's going on. What are you afraid of?"

Serena downed her glass of water. "Can I have some more?"

White eye brows raised in surprise before Jon handed her his glass of water. She downed that glass and looked around nervously. Black furniture, white walls. Did nothing have personality here? She scanned the room. Nothing was out of place except the unmade bed. A lone picture sat on the desk. Jon's brother Scott smiled back. She remembered that at school they called him Sapphire.

"Can I have something to eat?" said suddenly. She knew she was avoiding was she was there for but she had lost her nerve on the way over and needed to work up to it again. Jon left back to the kitchen without a word. He came back with an orange. She made a face at the fruit. He chuckled and went back to the kitchen.

How can she tell her boyfriend what happened. She didn't even tell the girls. She was so embarrassed about it. She could hear him rummaging in the cupboard. Jon was the first guy to really show an interest in her. Boys seemed so alien to her. He was ecstatic when she finally agreed to a date, and not long after to be his girlfriend. If he knew what she had done, there is no way that he would still like her.

Jon came back with hostess cupcakes. Serena smiled and dove into the chocolate treats. Jon sat behind her on the grey sheets of the double bed leaning against the wall. Soon Serena was licking chocolate off her fingers and Jon started to rub her shoulders.

Serena relaxed. She closed her eyes and focused on the feel of Jon's hands on her shoulders. It was like he was rubbing away all of her worries. Everything seemed less terrible. He massaged her for nearly ten minutes. Pressing circles he moved forward to the front of her shoulders Jon pulled her back to lean against his torso, long legs straddling her. Serena leaned back and Jon wrapped his arms around her.

"Want to tell me yet?"

"Hmm... oh yeah..." Sernea's eyes were still closed. She remembered that there was a reason she didn't want to tell him, but she couldn't seem to remember it now. All of her senses seemed focused on Jon, his touch, his musty cologne, warm breath at on her neck. "I haven't told the girls yet..." she murmured.

"It's ok. I'm your boyfriend. You want to tell me."

"I'm not a virgin anymore" she said it so bluntly. When did she decide to do that? Not that it matters, nothing matters with Jon.

"I know."

"You do?" Shouldn't she be surprised?

"hmmhmm"

"Oh. Are you mad?"

"I could never be mad at you. But I don't think you should tell the girls. They will be mad."

"Of course they will be." Jon was so smart now. He was taking care of all of her problems. Serena felt so lucky. The fog in her mind didn't let her ask how Jon knew, or to consider asking who she had slept with. The mist cleared only on Jon. Everything he said made so much sense.

"What should I do now?" she asked.

"Trust me. Trust only me. Everyone else won't listen to you. If you are ever scared, only talk to me. Okay?" His voice was right in her ear, smooth as silk.

"Thanks Jon Diamond. You're the best boyfriend ever." Serena turned so she was leaning her side against his chest. Jon pulled them both to lie lengthwise of the bed. Serena was on her side, blue eyes yet to open again. Jon lay behind her, their bodies fitting together like spoons. Serena couldn't see him, but Jon smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mina, Serena's on the phone!" Mrs. Aino called up the stairs.

"I'll take it in here!" Mina shouted back at her mother. She flopped onto her bed receiver in hand, orange sheets billowing out. "Hi-yo"

"I am officially un-grounded!"Serena's voice chorused through.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Girls night?"

Mina whooped. "I can't wait! This has been such a lame summer with you grounded."

"I know! Except for work at the Cafe, I haven't left the house. At least you guys aren't all leaving for college right away!"

"Just Ami, but she leaves in three weeks, so we have lots of time before that. Where do you want to go?"

"What about the new club on 9th? I hear that they have incredible dance music," Serena commented.

"Sounds like a plan! I'll call the girls and we'll meet at your place in a couple hours," Mina hung up shortly afterwards. She went to her walk in closet and began looking through the seemingly endless choices. If she was going to be an idol, she needed to look the part of course. Miniskirts in every colour each with matching tops. Plenty of dresses filled the closet as well as tight low cut jeans. How was she supposed to decide? Dancing, that means moving, so it needs to move with her.

Mina smiled when she grabbed a tight cherry red halter top, low cut to show off her cleavage, and ending just above her pieced belly button. It had sequins and beading along the neckline; perfect for the club. She picked a shiny loose black mini-skirt also with sequins. Mina knew that she would look hot tonight!

She quickly showered, straightened her long blond hair before tying in her classic red bow. She lightly brushed powered foundation onto her already clear complexion. She then ran white eyeliner across her lids. It was amazing how a little white eye liner under blue shadow made her bright blue eyes appear even bigger. A brush with mascara and a little blush. No one is more ready for a night on the town than Mina.

"CKIK New Radio playing today's hottest music. If it's top 40, we got it!" The radio blasted in Mina's tangerine Kia Rio. She sang along in the short drive to her best friend's house.

Serena opened the door looking amazing. She was wearing a pink knit tank top and a pair or low rise dark jeans. She revealed a bit of pale skin on her stomach. Blond pigtails much the same color as Mina's own hair trailed past her knees. Serena's face was nothing but smiles.

"The others are already here," Serena said casually. "Let's go now before the lines get too long."

There was a short line outside club 'Chaos' but the girls quickly arrived at the door. Two burley men stood close together near a black velvet rope blocking the door to the club. Raye smiled and swayed hips clad in tight cherry red mini-skirt towards the men. Her raven locks hung loosely to her waist hiding a matching red halter top. She batted violet eyes surrounded by dark make-up.

"Hi," Raye purred. She ran a long red nail down his chest causing him to shudder slightly. "I was wondering how long the wait is."

The other man elbowed his friend and responded, "Clubs at capacity for now. At least 20 minutes."

Raye pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to the speaker while maintaining eye contact with the first. The one who spoke rolled his eyes while his friend gulped. Sighing the one who spoke opened the velvet rope to allow them entrance.

"That was amazing," Amy said as they entered the club. They were in a long dark hallway but already loud techno music was hitting their ears. Raye smiled again showing perfect teeth. Entering the main room to see flashing coloured lights, a bar lined the far wall with dozens of liquor bottles lining the walls. There were tall circular black tables scattered throughout that matched chrome and black bar chairs sitting at the frosted bar top. People were covering the dance floor with some scattered groups at the tables. Serena could feel her adrenaline pumping before she even stepped onto the dance floor.

The girls headed to the bar and ordered. Lita asked for a budwieser, Amy got a dry martini, Mina asked for a cosmopolitan, Raye had a soda and Serena hesitated. She hadn't drunk since her birthday party.

"Don't worry. Whatever happened at your party won't happen again. This is your breakout night, it's all on me!" Mina said. Serena smiled appreciatively and ordered a pina colada.

The girls sipped their drinks and took in the scene. Amy leaned in close and shouted to he heard over the rhythmic beats. "So how was being grounded anyway?"

"Terrible!" Serena shouted back. "The only time I got out of the house was for work at the cafe. Jon came to see me there, but otherwise I didn't see anyone. What a lame way to start the summer after high school!"

"How is Jon anyway? You guys have been dating for a long time now!" Lita Leaned in and shouted her way into the conversation. Raye had already attracted a few admirers, While Mina scanned the room.

"He's great. I would've been so lonely if he didn't come around so much. He has been so caring." Serena responded.

"You are so lucky!" Amy added. "I hope that I can meet someone nice at college. Someone smart." She stared whimsically.

"Since when were you interested in more than books?" Serena teased. Their conversation was shortly interrupted.

Raye was already on the dance floor with a few of her new harem. Mina pulled the rest of them to come too. Each downed their drinks and set the glasses on a table before joining the gyrating crowd.

Serena became entranced with the music. She moved her hips and waved her arms with the beat. The fast tempo matched her racing heart; she became one with the music. People around her came and went. First her friends, then some strangers, friends again. Serena focused on nothing but the rhythm coursing through her veins.

Suddenly someone took her hand to dance with her. She turned to stare into midnight blue eyes framed by curly brown hair. He quickly spun her and the two fell into rhythm together. Techno beats coursed the room. The two continued to dance through a few more songs when Lita interrupted pulling Serena aside towards the bar.

"Oh my," Lita gasped, green eyes sparkling with excitement. "He is gorgeous! Are you going to get his number?"

"Oh. I don't know. I hardly realized we had gotten close." Porcelain skin blushed with embarrassment. "I don't think Jon would like it."

"Come on! It's not like you are married or something. He was totally into you. Heck if you don't I will! He reminds me of the guy I used to date."

Serena dropped her head. Lita was rambling about how hot he was, how she wanted to date him, and how Serena was so lucky. Jon's face flashed through her mind. Jon loved her. He said so all the time. How could she have forgotten so quickly?

She suddenly felt sick. She finally had a guy who loved her even though she had made such a HUGE mistake. And now here she was dancing with a stranger. Serena grabbed a shot off the bar and wandered away leaving Lita alone to ramble.

Serena wanted to leave. She wanted to call Jon. Why did she even come to this stupid club. Fishing in her pockets she found a dollar for the pay phone. Sure Sammy got a cell phone but not Serena. Before she could dial the number Jon appeared beside her.

"Oh, I was just about to call you."

Jon had a dark look on his face. "Who was the guy Serena?"

"what? Oh that guy, he was no-one. I was just dancing." Serena said.

"No-one? You were practically having sex on the dance floor."

Shocked Serena took a step back as Jon came closer. "I... I..."

"Y'know, if you wanted to break up, you could've told me before you were off with another guy," Jon said. His voice was course and angry. He glared at her with violent violet eyes.

"I don't want to break up..." Serena started

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

Jon stepped closer, pinning Serena against the wall in a dark corner of the club. The strobe lights and quick tempo made Serena's head start to spin. "Of course I love you."

Jon's eyes softened. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"What about Lita? She seemed to want us to break up for Mr. Curly head." Jon said.

"She's like that about all the guys; always telling me he's hunky and I should go for him." Serena relaxed as Jon backed up and draped a long cold arm over her shoulders.

"So Lita wants us to break up. She must be jealous."

"Lita? Ha, she's got all sorts of experience." Serena countered

"Experience doesn't mean love, she's jealous that you have love. Don't let her interfere. You can trust me, she's trying to ruin us."

Confused Serena looked up at Jon. He gripped her chin. "Don't let Lita come between us" Jon said before kissing her.

"Let's get out of here." Jon kept a tight arm around Serena's shoulders and led her out of the club. They got into his Audi Cabrioletand went back to his place.

Serena felt drowsy as they pulled up to Jon's house. He helped her into the house and led her right to his room. Serena could feel the buzz of the tequila she had ended the night with. She was dizzy when Jon sat her down on the bed. Jon kneeled in front of her and draped his arms over her shoulders. Serena looked up to see violet eyes staring intently at her. Suddenly he leaned in and pressed thin lips against her full ones.

Serena closed her eyes surprised by the sudden kiss. She wrapped her arms around Jon's lean torso to encourage him. He ran his tongue along her lips which she quickly parted. He drove his tongue into her mouth dominating the exchange.

Jon pushed Serena back onto the white sheets with her legs straddling him yet still dangling over the side of the bed. The couple had kissed before, but this was different. It wasn't the quick peck or even a lingering good-bye kiss. This kiss was much more intimate. Jon paused his forceful exploration only long enough to turn the couple lengthwise on the bed. He lay on top of Serena, this time he straddled her and dove into her mouth again.

Serena moaned. This is what it felt like to be loved. Jon's hands began to roam her body sliding from her neck, down the side of her pink tank top, just skimming her breasts before slipping under the small of her back pressing her even more firmly against him. It was then that Serena felt an unusual pressure in her stomach.

Unsure of what to do, Serena ran her hands across his back gliding effortlessly across His silk shirt. She tried to keep up with the spastic movements inside her mouth with her own tongue without much success. She could feel her lips bruising from the pressure of Jon's mouth. She assumed it was normal. It felt good. Serena's lips were still pursed when she realized Jon had left her swollen lips to nibble on her neck and up by her ear. He lifted himself off of her slightly to slip his hand under her shirt.

Serena was sweating from the proximity of their bodies and the surprising heat that had seemed to settle in her abdomen. She was startled at the chill in Diamond's touch of her bare skin, and somewhat relieved when there was the barrier of her bra.

Her Bra? Serena didn't want this. Not this much. She wanted to wait.

"Jon," she whispered as he feasted on her neck. His response was to rub her left breast more firmly. "Jon," she said more loudly. "Jon stop!"

His hand remained where it was but he turned his face to hers. A dark purple mark already visible under her ear. "What's wrong?"

"Jon that's too far."

"Hush Serena. It's ok. We love each other remember. People who love each other do this stuff."

"Jon I want to wait. I want to be married." Serena tried to sit up but couldn't push him off of her. His grip hardened on her chest.

"You already did it once, remember?" his tone was icy.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't want to." She started to cry. Her eyes closed and tears trailed down her temples into the mussed golden mass below.

"But you did. You're a whore now. No one else will want you if you're a whore. But me, I already forgave you. I love you remember. Do you think that your friends would want to hang out with you if they knew you were a whore? They will hate you if you tell them. Lita already thinks you're a whore, she tried to get you to go home with that other guy. What about your parents? Did they care, did they help? No! They thought you were a whore too." Even though Jon whispered it was like he yelled every word.

A whore. Was that's all she was? Lita thought so, her parents thought so. She didn't mean to be. But she had sex before, and apparently lots of times that night. Dad kept calling her a liar, he thought she was a whore and a liar. A whore. Tears stung at Serena's eyes but her head dropped back against the soft pillows.

As soon as her head fell back Jon attacked her neck even more forcefully. He pulled his own shirt off before sitting Serena up to pull hers off as well. She didn't protest when he lay flat against her skin and kissed down her chest. She flopped her arms above her head tears trailed down her temples. Jon's lips left a wet trail behind them down her neck, then collarbone. It wasn't long before he undid the front clasp of her bra with his teeth only to jump right at the newly exposed nipples. She didn't think he had a large mouth until it seemed that her whole breast had disappeared inside. The other nipple was pinched and squeezed until both stood firm. Jon pulled back to kiss and bit the buds.

A whore. The word ran through her brain. The kisses that had felt so good before hung like lead in her heart. Serena glanced down to see what Jon was doing now. She just lay there. She was a whore. That's what whore's did. They let anyone at them. At least this time he loved her.

Jon seemed to have gotten impatient. He hurriedly tugged at her belt with one hand his face plastered to her chest. When the belt didn't budge he cursed and Serena winced. Jon sat up and undid the belt with two hands before pulling her jeans to her ankles. He shed his own dark jeans and looked down at her.

Serena clenched her knees together. The air was cold on her bare skin and she shivered. Jon knelt over her. His erect penis was the only thing she could look at. She had a hard enough time with tampons.

"Serena," Jon said dangerously. "This is what people in love do"

Tears filled her eyes again and Jon tried to force a knee between hers. She locked them tight as she could. "I don't want this"

"Slut," he whispered.

Any resolve Serena had left fled her. Jon's knee fell between hers. Without warning he thrust into her as far as he could. She stifled a cry, but the pain exploded inside of her. The tears didn't stop and neither did Jon. He moved quickly and forcefully. His hands under her hips moved her with him.

Eventually Serena's body caught up with Jon's rough actions and the pain lessened. It felt like forever before Jon fulfilled his pleasure and released his seed into her. He fell against her chest breathing heavily.

"Thanks my love. Your mine forever now. Only me, Only me." Still buried to the hilt inside of her, Jon repeated over and over. "Only mine"

____________________________

Just a note. Thanks to everyone who has added me to their story alerts. Please also if you could review too. I am having fun writing, but would love to know what people are thinking about the story as it goes along. If there are any questions I will be happy to answer them and if there is formatting problems, let me know, I am still figuring out the software.

Thanks again for reading my story!

Angelsm


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew glanced at the large clock. Serena started in 25 minutes. It was one of his favourite times of the day. She always brought such energy to the cafe. Wiping the clean counter again, he checked the clock again. The afternoon shift was so boring. There was no-one here. A bell chimed indicating a customer. A tall, black haired man entered wearing a pink button-up shirt and jeans. Andrew cheered silently before greeting him.

"Darien! I am so glad you are here. I was going crazy." Perfect teeth formed a smile.

"Hey 'Drew, can't stay long, just looking for a coffee before work."

"The hospital's been busy lately eh?" Andrew asked casually getting a paper cup to fill with steaming black liquid.

"Yeah, I can't wait until I finish my internship. Less of these ridiculous 18 hour shifts. It'll be good in the long run I'm sure, but it's hard right now." Darien reached a tan hand into his pocket for some coins to pay for the coffee.

Andrew shoved his hand away. "Only another 15 years before you're a doctor then I'll make you pay."

Darien thanked him and left. Andrew watched him leave and sighed at the sun streaming through floor to ceiling windows. I can't even enjoy the weather he thought glumly. He smiled as a pair of meatball shaped buns came into view above the sign. Too bad she missed Darien, those two always put on a good show. The buns stopped and turned and Andrew noticed Jon Diamond's pale face standing over them. What Serena saw in him still was a mystery to him, but he couldn't tell Serena who to date. Watching the couple finally enter the Cafe Andrew waved.

Serena's small smile seemed forced. Diamond was still right behind her, he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him again.

"Jon let's talk about this later," Serena whispered.

"We need to decide right away."

"I want to think about it more. This is a big deal, I never wanted to elope. It just feels wrong!" Serena glanced toward Andrew. He quickly turned his attention to the clean counter. She walked further into the cafe and sat at the rear booth. It was odd that Serena wore black long sleeves and jeans on such a warm day in August. It was odd too seeing dark circles under her eyes. Jon followed her and the couple whispered at each other again, this time Andrew couldn't hear what they were saying.

Ringing bells indicated Mina and Lita's arrival in the Cafe. Andrew threw them another smile. Mina was hot in her short white shorts and orange tube top, Lita wore board shorts and a white tee; messy brown ponytail under a white ball cap.

"Hello Ladies!"

"Hi Andrew," Mina's melodic voice flowed smoothly. "Is Serena here yet?"

"She is. She's in the back booth," Andrew lowered his voice. "I don't think she wants to be disturbed though. Her and Diamond are in a pretty intense conversation."

"I wonder what it's about. We went to the club last night, everything seemed fine. She was dancing with this fine guy, I think he wanted to get her number then suddenly she was gone. It was so weird. She didn't leave with the hot guy though, he was there all night," Lita sat on hard red leather topping a chrome stool at the counter.

"She said something about eloping before heading back to the booth. Is she that serious with him. I mean the guy is a prick," Andrew said.

"Weren't you the one who told her to accept the date in the first place?" Mina asked.

"Well, yeah. He seemed nice at first, but have you seen them the last two months?" Andrew scratched his head while the girls shook their heads. "It seems like he is sucking the life right out of her."

Hearing movement from the back of the Cafe the three pulled apart slightly. Serena looked defeated and Diamond looked triumphant.

"See what I mean?" Andrew asked before Serena was in earshot.

Jon turned and planted a long kiss on Serena's lips before leaving. She watched him go and joined the three at the counter.

"Hey Serena!" Andrew smiled. "Looking a little down today, how about a big chocolate milkshake before you start. Your looking a little down today."

"Sure, thanks Andrew." Serena's voice didn't have the usual bounce that he loved, but he turned to make the milkshake anyways.

"Where'd you disappear to last night? Get picked up by a hot boy? Serena your so naughty," He heard Lita say as he scooped strawberry ice cream out of a white 5 gallon tub into a silver cup.

Serena screeched. "How dare you! I am not that kind of girl and if you were my real friend you would've know that by now. I am not a Whore." She'd whispered that part.

Andrew dropped the cup. It clanged loudly on the tile floor. The ice cream scoop was cold in his hands as he turned around. Serena was looking at the floor. Mina and Lita had wide eyes and gaping mouths. Serena's buns started to tremble before she spoke next.

"I don't want to see you again Lita. We are not friends."

Lita opened and closed her mouth a few times. Mina's baby blues darted between her two friends. Ice cream was melting in a puddle at Andrew's feet, but he hardly even noticed. Serena continued looking at the floor.

"I think we should leave now," Lita finally said breaking the tension. She got up off her stool grabbed Mina's arm and started to walk away. Mina still had a look of shock on her face staring over her shoulder at Serena as Lita pulled her out of the arcade. The bells chimed quietly but Serena hadn't moved. Neither had Andrew. When the girls were finally out of site He spoke up.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted. Ice cream was now melting onto his hand, cold and sticky.

Serena looked up. Her blue eyes had dark circles under them and her skin was paler than usual, especially against the harsh black of her sweater. There was no life in those eyes, and no love in her words.

"Stay out of it."

Serena quit the next week. Andrew missed her so much, not only was she not working with him, she never came into the arcade to play. Whenever the girls came in he would ask about her, but the answer was always the same. She doesn't come out anymore, she's always with Jon, she still hasn't spoken to Lita. He even tried to call her. She never returned the calls.

It was after Amy went to school before he saw her again. She had cut her beautiful hair to mid back and it had lost it's shine. She walked into the arcade behind Jon, holding his hand and looking at the floor. Jon looked angry with his violet eyes glaring around the room like everyone there had offended him personally. He roughly pulled Serena in front of him before saying. "You got two minutes."

Serena looked at Andrew. "Sorry I haven't returned your calls, I just wanted to let you know that I got married." At that she lifted her left hand to show a small diamond ring.

"But.." Andrew started

"ummm.." Serena glanced behind her, Jon was standing with his arms crossed glaring daggers at Andrew. "Thanks for all the milkshakes before. Umm... I guess I'll see you."

She turned to leave, Jon moving right behind her when the bells rang again. Darien walked in wearing dull green scrubs.

"Hi Odango Atama." He said breaking into a smile.

Andrew was frantically mind communicating 'stop, stop.' Darien didn't have a chance before Jon's fist connected with his jaw. Darien stumbled back a few steps holding his chin.

"Don't talk to her," Jon said. He grabbed Serena's hand; her eyes wide and more full of emotion than Andrew had seen in a long time while she was pulled out of the arcade. She watched Darien for as long as she could. He stood there stunned.

"What?" Darien asked.

Andrew hung his blond head. "She's married."

__________________________________________________________________

Sorry about the short chapter, I did just write chapter 7 and it is much longer, but untill I get the next chapter written you just have to wait a bit. Thanks again for all the people who have read this, and please review. It helps me stay motivated.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late. The photo shoot had taken way longer than expected and Mina was tired. She changed quickly out of the designer gown she'd been wearing into sneakers and a ball cap. She'd always wanted to be famous, but sometimes she just didn't want to be recognized. When she covered her hair less people knew who she was. Stuffing her red bow into her clutch Mina hurried out of the cramped dressing room.

She could hardly believe this is where her life had led. She smiled. She'd released her first CD, done countless modelling and was known all over Japan. It was the life she'd always talked about, and the one that she'd always skipped studying to prepare for. Amy had reached her residency this month, Raye took over then Temple so Gramps could retire, and Lita had finally got financial backing to open her own restaurant. Everyone seemed to be living their dreams. Except Serena.

Mina's smile faded. She had gotten to the end of the dirty white hallway jammed full of extra props and lighting equipment. Whoever said show business is all glamorous never saw this hallway. But back to Serena. It was too quick after high school that she married Diamond. Immediately falling into servitude. Diamond was always demanding she do this, or eat that, or don't speak to them. It was like Serena wasn't even there now, just this robot who looked like her.

Amy's been at school just over a month when she called Mina about the letter.

"Mina," Amy's voice was quiet on the phone.

"Amy! I am soo happy you called, how is your dorm? Is there any hot guys in pre-med? Do you get out at all?" a million questions bubbled from Mina's lips.

"It's fine, everything here is fine... but... that's not why I called," Amy said

"Oh. What's wrong?" Mina stopped shouting.

"Have you spoken to Serena lately?"

"No, whenever I call Diamond says she's busy," Mina said.

"I got a letter... I... it's from her," Any sounded like she was trying not to cry.

"What does it say?"

"That she doesn't want to hear from me anymore, she's tired of the way that I always make her feel dumb for getting good grades and that she doesn't want a stuck up brain pretending to be her friend anymore. You were always closest to her. What can I do?"

Mina didn't have an answer.

Mina shook her head at the memory and stepped into the parking lot. The lot was mostly deserted. Her shiny red convertible was almost exactly in the middle of the lot. A street lamp lit only where she was standing and it seemed eerily dark tonight. There were a few trees about with the beginning of spring buds forming on the branches. She never knew why the studio had random trees in their parking lots. She supposed they were trying to be Earth friendly. She let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and started walking again when something soft brushed her legs.

Mina yelped and jumped back. She had her hand on her chest, baby blues as wide as she could make them. Looking down she saw a pure white cat staring at her, only it had the strangest bald spot. It was shaped just like a crescent moon.

Mina kneeled down and held out a hand to the cat. "C'mere little kitty, I'll be nice, don't worry."

She clucked her tongue at it. It just stared back at her. It almost looked like it was studying her. Strange cat.

"Well I got to go home now. If you are here tomorrow I will give you some milk. How does that sound?" She reached out her hand again. It just stared some more.

Mina stood and started walking towards her car. She whistled a soft melody to keep calm. It was too dark and that strange cat had made her all nervous. The wind rustled a shrub at the edge of the lot and Mina jumped again. Stupid cat, she thought as she pulled her keys out. She was just about to put her keys into the lock when something knocked her from behind. She fell against her car and onto the ground.

"Kakakakaka"

Mina turned to see tall woman with silver skin and a skin tight back body suit with holes cut out of it. It was very provocative, but what Mina was staring at was her head. It was shaped like a camera. Her eye was the lens and there were antenna sticking out the top bobbling like a toy to make a child smile at a studio. Long lean arms led to hands with long, sharp nails. Mina screamed!

"Wann pretty picture?" The thing laughed, it's voice sounded like the shutter from the photo shoot Mina'd just left. The thing then reached up and pulled on one of it's antenna's and it flashed bright.

Mina was blinded. There were black spots in her vision but she could hear it moving closer. She rolled away. The asphalt was hard and gravel was digging into her but she kept going. She pulled up onto her knees and prayed that the thing wasn't in front of her before she started running. Mina'd only taken three steps before she ran into it.

"Missed picture, try again?" it said gripping her arms.

Mina screamed. Something burned on her forehead.

Another flash. More back spots clouded her vision. This time though Mina started to feel a slight pulling sensation where the monster was holding her arms. Her limbs felt heavier, and her eyelids started to droop. Mina was thinking about how nice it would be to have a nap when she heard a hiss and the hands dropped her.

Mina crumpled to the ground. She didn't even care that there were rocks digging into her cheek. She wanted to sleep.

She was vaguely aware of hissing and scratching somewhere far away. The monster cursed. What terrible language. Was it leaving? Oh well...

"Mina, get up," a deep male voice was right by her ear. A saviour?

"Mina!" It shouted.

Mina opened her eyes. There was that strange cat again. It was standing right by her head. Where'd the monster go? Oh, it was over by the door rubbing it's lens with a cloth mumbling about scratches.

"Mina!" that voice again. Wait... that was the cat! Cat's don't talk! Mina sat up.

"Use this pen and say Venus Power! You will know what to do from there." The cat said, nudging an orange pen with a golden top with his nose. There was a symbol on it that looked like a heart with a cross attached to the bottom. Mina picked it up; it was lighter than it looked. She thrust her arm into the air and shouted.

"Venus power, Make up!"

She was surrounded by an orange light. The pen seemed in control now, she just followed the feelings. Power welled inside her and concentrated at the tip of the pen. Stars burst forth and encircled her in a spiral. Mina felt calm and joy and hope and love and power all at the same time. The rush was incredible. The string of stars concentrated around her feet before bursting upwards around her in all directions. With the burst Mina felt her fears disappear. Mina spun and finally ended with one arm raised above her head and the other across her chest. The whole thing lasted a second but seemed in slow motion to her.

Mina yelped when she looked down. She was wearing a white body suit with a large blue bow on her chest. There was a mini skirt. A really short orange mini skirt sat on her hips, white gloves to her elbows covered her arms and orange high heel shoes with an ankle strap on her feet. Something cool was on her forehead and reaching up she felt smooth metal and a gem in the center.

What on Earth was going on here. Mina looked at the youma, yes, that's what it was, and it was still rubbing it's lens. Her fingers itched. Then they acted like they knew exactly what to do. The power that had settled in her heart during the transformation burned and zipped to her finger tips

"Venus Crescent Beam!" She raised one arm high above her head and the power gathered into a double crescent shape just above her fingertips. She touched the golden glow and then pointed towards the youma. Her other arm again crossed her chest to add it's power to the one attack. Her fingertips glowed and a beam shot out. It hit the youma in the back.

The youma flung it's arms into the air and cried. "Camilita!"

Then it disintegrated into dust.

Mina stared at the pile of dust in the parking lot. The wind picked up and blew it away. She couldn't believe her eyes. Did that really just happen? She looked down. Yep, she was still wearing that fuku. How did she know it was a fuku? She didn't know how she knew, she just did. What was going on here?

"Just what is going on here?"She asked.

The cat spoke again. "Sailor Venus! I am so glad that I've finally found you! My name is Artemis, and you are destined to protect the Earth."

"WHAT?"

"The Negaverse is trying to take over Earth and I am supposed to help find and train the guardians of the Moon Princess so that we can protect it and her."

With that Mina fainted. Artemis came over and licked the orange gem on her tiara causing the transformation to fade and settled down to wait until she woke up.

______________________________________

Thank you for the reviews!

If there is any confusion, the girls are finished highschool it's been 2 years since Serena got married, which was about six months after graduation.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena brushed blond bangs out of her eyes with the back of her arm and sat back on her knees. She was wearing yellow rubber gloves up to her elbows, a grungy old t-shirt and brown sweat pants. Her hair was in its classic style but she wore no make-up. She was kneeling in front of a sparkling porcelain toilet. That ought to make Jon happy. Not a speck of dirt anywhere. She'd even laid on the floor to scrub behind it. Serena stood and picked up her bucket of cleaners stowing them neatly under the sink. It felt good to take the gloves off, her hands would always get so hot and sticky inside but it was better than touching all the grossness of the toilet.

Serena stopped at the doorway and looked into the small bathroom. The walls were white, the counter-tops a solid shade of slate grey. The floor was white with black square outlines that matched the back and white shower curtain hiding the spotless bathtub. Everything was in place, everything was neat, there was no dust anywhere. Jon would have no reason to get mad at her for this room at least.

She made her way past their one bedroom into the rest of the apartment. She looked around the tiny living room. There were vacuum patterns on the white carpet, the large plasma screen tv had been dusted. Serena walked forward to straighten indigo pillows on the navy couch. The lone picture of her and Jon on their wedding day sat perfectly on a black side table. Serena was grateful that Jon had let her get the purple pillows. He always wanted black and white and grey. It was so boring sometimes. But Jon knew best.

Pleased that the living room would pass inspection she peeked into the kitchen. Serena hated the kitchen. It was narrow, and crowded, and she didn't know how to cook. That was why Jon got mad at her most nights. The meals she made usually didn't taste very good. He was right to get mad at her. She failed and deserved to be punished. Absently she rubbed her shoulder. It was still sore from last night's attempt at meatloaf. Jon had hit her and twisted her arm around. It was really bad. She deserved it.

She could cook spaghetti. She never messed up spaghetti. Serena opened the drawer at the bottom of the spotless black flattop stove and pulled out a saucepan. She grabbed a package of spaghetti and a jar of sauce out of a nearby white cupboard with brushed silver knobs. Putting them on the counter she looked at the clock. It was still early! Jon wouldn't be home for hours yet! Serena had time to watch a little TV before she showered and made herself presentable. Jon hated it when she looked like this when he came home. He said that a wife should be beautiful for her husband. He was right, he deserved a beautiful wife.

Serena walked back into the living room and lay sideways on the couch. She took the remote and tuned the tv on. It was the early news. A dark haired anchorman in a blue suit was talking about the latest energy attacks.

" Thankfully Sailor V showed up in time to prevent the 'Youma' as she calls them from causing any permanent damage to the victims. From eye-witness reports she may have been accompanied by another mysterious sailor. It is unconfirmed at this point..."

Pictures from today's battle flashed across the screen. These attacks were happening a lot. It was the eighth one that Serena had heard about. Lucky for her she doesn't get out much, it would be terrifying to be faced with a monster. It was the last thought she had before she drifted to sleep.

Serena woke to searing pain down her shoulder followed abruptly by a thump and pain to her hip. It was dark. Someone was pulling hard on her right arm.

"What the Hell?" Jon shouted. He had pulled her off the soft suede couch onto the floor. Serena looked up at him eyes wide. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. "You got nothing to do all day but watch TV?"

"I... no.. I..."Serena started. He slapped her hard across the cheek. Tears welled in her eyes. It was a sharp stinging pain. That one would bruise.

"All I ask of you is to keep the house clean, be presentable when I come home and have a F*** dinner ready when I get here. Is that so much to ask? I work so hard to take care of you, I am the only one who is willing to put up with your crap, and this is how you treat me?" Jon's voice pierced heart. She failed him again.

He was pacing the room in black jeans and a black silk shirt. Serena lay frozen on the floor. Jon stopped pacing and pulled her to her feet. She readied herself for the impact. Her eyes were closed, chin tucked down arms straight at her side. It was time for punishment. The force made her step back. Jon's fist connected right below her jaw. She heard it pop. The next hit came to her stomach. She doubled over, her lungs ached for air, but she couldn't seem to take in a breath. She wrapped her arms around her thin abdomen. Next came a kick to the shins. He hadn't taken off his boots today. Then he pushed back on her shoulders making her fall to the floor. She immediately curled into a fetal position in case there was more punishment coming. She lay there for a moment, eyes clenched shut.

Jon's ice cold hand brushed her hair back from her face. She opened one eye. He was sitting on the floor beside her, gently rubbing away the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I had to punish you," he whispered. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her. "I want you to know that it hurts me so much to have to do this to you. I love you. I love you so much."

He kissed her gently. Then stood and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her on the toilet she had cleaned so thoroughly that day. He ran a bath, the water steaming slightly. He moved slowly and methodically. After she was punished, he would always take care of her; a hot bath to soothe the new bruises, some ointment on any new cuts. He reached toward her and pulled her shirt off over her head. Serena looked down. A new bruise was forming just below her right ribcage, other bruises were starting to fade. Cold fingers undid the clasp on her bra. Serena let him slide the material off without a word; her expression unreadable. Standing up so Jon could help remove her pants she looked in the mirror.

Serena's face was thin, dark circles surrounded her eyes. Purple was starting to show through greyish skin on her chin. The remnants of bruises coated her torso. She leaned thin arms onto the grey counter while Jon pulled off her sweats and underwear. Then he stood behind her a full head taller than she was. His skin was also pale, but not greyish as was hers. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and she flinched when he pressed one of her bruises. Jon's white hair was shiny and light cut just above his shoulders. She used to love running her fingers through it when they were first married. His strong violet eyes met her dull blue ones for a moment, then he started nibbling her neck.

"Oh Serena," he moaned through nips at her skin. "I love your body. You don't know what it does to me."

Serena continued to stare at the mirror. His hands roved over her abdomen, one rising to brush her breasts the other sinking below the line of the mirror. When did this happen? When did she stop looking like Serena? Did she really deserve all of this? Jon's hands finally had some heat to them. She felt a familiar bulge at the small of her back.

"Get in the bath Serena." It was a command, not a question. She obeyed silently. The hot water quickly turned her grey skin pink, but it soothed her aches and calmed her worries. Jon sat behind her in the bath, taking up precious room, his clothes a pile on the floor. She'd have to clean it up in the morning. She leaned into him. His chest was still comforting. She loved him. He took care of her when no one else would. He took a cloth and rubbed the hot water over her arms and shoulders that were out of the water. He protected her from her family who hated her, the girls who were jealous of her. She had what they all wanted. She had Jon Diamond. Surely that was worth the pain.

Jon's hands rubbed her sore muscles. He undid the odango's in her hair letting blonde strands cascade around them. He wiped at the tears she hadn't realized were falling down her cheeks. Jon simply held her. It was the only thing she liked about when she made mistakes. She liked it when he simply held her; when he said sorry. Serena turned as best she could in the confines of the tub to still be lying in the steaming water and yet to see his face. His beautiful face with a strong jaw line and pointed nose. His smooth cheeks had turned pink from the heat of the bath.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'll do better next time."

"I know you will." He kissed her. She met his eyes, they were full of that lust filled look he gave her so often, she didn't think he could hold off much longer. His erect penis was starting to throb in the water. His hands wandered over her breasts, pinching and pulling until each nipple was tingling and firm. He reached a hand between her legs when Serena stopped him.

"Jon, just give me a few minutes to shower, I want to be the wife you deserve to have."

He nodded and rose from the tub, she fell back into the water for only a moment before he pulled the plug and turned the shower on for her. Scalding water hit her skin before he'd adjusted it a more comfortable temperature. She stood under the stream, letting any lingering aches and concerns slip away with the water. She opened a bottle of shampoo that smelled of strawberries and rubbed it through her hair that hung to the back of her knees. Quickly finishing the rest of her shower, she stepped out and looked in the mirror again.

She looked a hundred times better. Her skin had a slight flush to it now, and her hair was brighter. She still had dark circles under her eyes, and purple and yellow bruises dotted her form, but a smile finally graced her lips. She wrapped her hair up in a towel, dried quickly and slipped into a lacy black lingerie and thong that Jon had left on the door. She applied cover-up to the bruises and dark circles that marred her face and painted her lips soft pink. She released her hair and combed it quickly before braiding it.

She sauntered toward the bedroom, stopping at the open door and leaning seductively against the frame. Jon had lit some candles filling the room with the smell of vanilla and jasmine. He lay nude on the queen sized bed propped up by white pillows atop a black duvet. His white skin shone in the candle light, lean limbs hiding incredible strength. He smiled when he saw her. He rose from the bed and picked her up bridal style. He flipped the sheets back and lay her down. Following her down he kissed her on the lips. Diving into her mouth he pressed himself against her. Her arms closed around his back pulling him close to her.

Serena moaned. Jon lifted himself up long enough to pull off her thong and thrust into her. The movements were hard and quick. She grimaced briefly before her body adjusted.

"Who's are you?" He asked breathless, repeating their common exchange. "Who owns you?"

"You do," She replied, and arched her back against him.

"Who owns you?" he asked louder.

"You do," She cried out. His movements had gotten faster, tension building inside of her.

"Who owns you!?" He shouted.

"YOU DO!" She shouted back.

He stopped, and throbbed inside of her his seed mixing with her fluids. He kissed her again. She ached with unreleased tension, wishing he would go just a little longer.

"I own you." He said pulling his relaxing member from her swollen opening and leaving the room.

She lay on the bed dripping slightly throbbing with desire still. "I love you too," she said after him. She heard the shower start. Then she reached down and found her clitoris to finish what Jon rarely did, she only had a minute before needing to make dinner.

Hola

Ususally I like to have the next chapter written before I update, but I am having a hard time being happy with chaper 9, so please be patient. As always review are loved!


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm LAAAAAAAATE!" Serena wailed swiftly slipping on a pair of pink thong sandals. They matched her baby pink mini-skirt which she wore with a white tank top and denim jacket. Grabbing her black canvas bag she rushed out of the apartment. Some things never changed, and her being late was one of them. Oh, Jon was going to be so mad!

She ran down the short hallway and into the street. She hardly noticed the trees in full bloom, she sped down the street and around the corner ignoring the concrete and glass skyscrapers to her left. Serena definitely wasn't looking as she rounded the corner near Crown arcade on her way to the park, and smacked dab into a brick wall. A brick wall that reached warm hands out to steady her.

Serena was rubbing her sore nose when she looked up. "I am soo sor..." She started. "Darien."

Darien was looking down at her, his hands still on her shoulders. "Odango?"

"I gotta go," She took off.

"Wait, Odango! Odango! Serena!" He shouted after her.

She had to go, she had to get away from him. Her heart was racing and not because she was still running full speed towards the park. She hadn't seen Darien since that day last year when he treated her broken wrist. She could hardly believe at the time that he was a doctor now, and it had to be him. She'd lied and said she fell down the stairs, y'know klutsy ol' Serena. He didn't look like he'd believed her. There were too many bruises fading. He'd asked her all sorts of awkward questions. It was the only time she thought she would have preferred his usual teasing.

"How did you hurt yourself?"

"I fell down the stairs" She didn't meet his eyes.

"What about the other bruises?"

She smiled lightly trying to look sincere. "Oh you know... I'm always running into something, it's amazing I still have a head sometimes.

Darien had just stared at her with those intense blue eyes. Jet black hair hung loosely over his forehead. For a moment she imagined brushing at those strands, she hated herself for it. She looked at the floor.

"Does Jon treat you well?"

"Of course, he pays for everything and makes sure I have what I need. He takes care of me when... I mess... When I hurt myself." She stuttered briefly. She felt heat rise in her cheeks. He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Serena, did someone hurt you?" His voice was lowered, and it sounded like he actually cared.

Serena's eyes widened, her mouth dropped. How did he know? She opened and closed her jaw a few times, but no words came. Darien's midnight eyes were searching hers.

"I, uh, no... I fell down the stairs."

"Have you talked to anyone lately? A girlfriend? What about Mina, or Raye?"

It was Serena's turn to be quiet for a moment. "No, I only talk to my real friends." She whispered the words.

Darien paused, searching her intently. "Andrew misses you at the arcade. Why don't you go see him, talk to him. Y'know he's a good friend and listener." His voice was soft, as though there was a hidden meaning behind the words

"It's inappropriate for a married woman to be fraternizing with single men." Serena's voiced was high pitched. She was incredibly uncomfortable, undoubtedly blushing furiously , and her wrist was aching. She paused for a moment again, chewed slightly on her lip before continuing accusingly. "Why don't you fix my wrist and leave my personal life out of it."

He looked like he'd been slapped in the face. Her words had been harsh, but she needed him to stop asking questions. If he kept on like that she'd probably blab that Jon had broken her wrist because she'd burned dinner and broke a plate on the same day. Then he would think that Jon was a bad guy, but he wasn't. He took care of her. Jon loved her when no-one else did, especially not Darien. Darien hated her; called her names, teased her until she cried. She never would've admitted her crush on him. But that was before Jon came, before Jon loved her.

Darien's midnight eyes continued searching for something. She tried so hard to remain neutral, to pretend that she didn't care that she hadn't seen the girls or Andrew in two years, to pretend that she wasn't embarrassed because of the bruises that dotted her body. She tried to pretend that she didn't find him attractive.

Darien was very professional after that. His large hands were soft on her skin as he set the bone and put a cast on it. He only spoke of how the wrist would heal. But then he watched her leave the ER and walk down the street, twin tails trailing behind her, hand clasped with Jon who had waited for her.

It took all of her effort not to turn around and look at him again then, and it took all her willpower to do it again now. Jon was going to be so mad, she was so late. It would be better not to tell him she literally ran into Darien.

Puffing air Serena rounded the last corner and saw the park. She glanced down at her watch, maybe Jon would be late too. It was wishful thinking. There, visible above the back of a bamboo park bench, was the glow of Jon's white hair in the afternoon light. He didn't look to angry yet. That was good news.

______________________________________________________________

Jon sat on the park bench, enjoying the rays of sunshine on his face. Today was a good day. Today was a good day indeed. He had seen that black cat with a crescent bald spot earlier wandering around the park. He paid some kids $3 to stick a band-aid over the wretched mark. Right now they should be taunting it. He would just have to lead Serena near the scene...

"I.... Am.... So... Sorry..." Serena collapsed on the bench breathing heavily. Jon took a moment to soak in her beauty. He loved the twin buns on the top of her golden hair, the way it flowed so gracefully down her back. He was drawn to her cute heart shaped face with big cerulean blue eyes; eyes that used to bounce with life, and now only lit for him. Her pale cheeks were flush with exertion, and a light sheen of sweat made her skin glisten. He wanted to take those small rosebud lips with his and never let go. She was his queen, even if she didn't know she was a queen yet.

"Not a worry my love," He leaned over and kissed her. She tasted a little salty from the sweat, but still had a hint of strawberry. His hands rose to her thin waist and he pulled her onto his lap. She was his. She kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. His tongue lightly touched her lips, which she parted obediently. He dove in savouring every inch of the wet space. He loved when those sweet lips were wrapped around his member. She moaned slightly and He felt pressure in his groin. Though he would've loved to take her here on the bench, he had other important matters to attend to.

Reluctantly Jon broke the kiss and looked at her with a smile. He saw uncertianty in her eyes. Yes, on any other day he would've been furious that she was late. He would've needed to punish her so she could become the queen he wanted her to be, totally and completely submissive to him. Today was special however. Today she would meet the black cat.

"You're not mad?" beautiful lips formed the words, her slender arms around his neck. He had his hands resting on her sexy hips.

"No, not today, today is a grand day!" Jon stood and spread his arms wide for effect. "Come my beautiful wife, let's walk."

Serena seemed confused. Surely this wasn't so out of character for him. They stood and she quickly slipped her arm through his to fall into step with him. They walked silently for a few moments deeper into the park. Oak trees towered to the right of the paved path while the left boasted a sunny field. What a beautiful place Earth was. Patience Diamond, it would soon be all his.

They were close now. They were nearing the flower gardens. It was Serena's favourite place in the whole park. Jon saw a smile curve on her lips as they neared and he couldn't help but smile too. They approached a raised flower bed filled with marigolds and daisies. Sweet aroma filled his nostrils seeming more fragrant in the sunlight. Three heads were visible beyond the flowers. The boys were laughing and poking at something on the ground. Jon knew what it was.

"Stupid cat!" said a boy with short brown hair.

"What's wrong kitty kitty, are you hungry?" said a boy in a red ball cap before he threw a rock at it. The black cat dodged the rock but as she tried to run away her path was blocked by another boy.

Serena's eyes widened at the scene. She looked pleadingly at Jon. He nodded and let go of her arm. She stood still.

"Aren't you going to save it?" Jon asked his brow arching.

"I thought you would, you save me all the time," she said, looking at the ground.

"Go ahead, this one I know you can do." Jon said softly. He watched as uncertainty crossed her features again. She looked at the boys who still had the black cat trapped, then back to Jon, then back to the cat. Fury creased her brow then and she ran at the boys.

"STOP THAT you big bullies!" she shouted. She waved her arms at them.

The boys shrieked and took off, a little cloud of dust rising on the path behind them. The black cat stared at Serena. It had two band-aids across its forehead, just like Jon asked the boys to do. Serena knelt and offered her hand to the cat. Crimson eyes stared back at her. The cat hesitated and took a step towards Serena's outstretched hand. It's pink nose bobbled slightly as it sniffed her then it curled itself around her hand. Serena picked up the cat and stood. She turned back to Jon.

Serena was glowing. Her hair shone a little brighter, her eyes a bit happier. Serena's skin flushed not with exertion, but something else. Jon stopped breathing. She was stunning. She was always beautiful, but there was something else here. Something he remembered seeing in Serenity.

Serena walked towards him. She was cuddling the little black cat up to her cheek. "Isn't she so cute. Oh Jon, please, let's take her home."

"I was hoping you would say that." Jon said. He draped an arm over her shoulder and they started walking again.

Serena held the cat out at arm's length. "What did those mean boys do to you? Hmm? Why do you have a band-aid on your head?" She asked and pulled the band-aid off at the same time.

Jon looked down as Serena gasped and stopped walking. There it was, the crescent shaped bald spot; just like it said in the legend. Jon smiled. He'd found the right cat.

"What a strange mark you have little kitty," Serena said, he held the cat a little closer so she could see it better. It was a perfect crescent moon, with the tips pointing to the sky. The cinnamon eyes of the cat looked intelligent, different than the other cats.

"Have you ever seen such a mark Jon?"

"No, I've never seen such a mark on a cat," he said pointedly. He looked up at the fading light in the sky and started walking again. Yes today was a good day, now he will take Serena home and finish what he started on the bench... his musing was cut short when a piercing scream hit their ears. Damn Beryl!

Serena was looking around wildly. She was holding the cat with two hands but turned her body towards Jon. His arms came up around her shaking shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," He whispered. He pulled her towards the raised flower beds they had just left and crouched behind them. Serena was crying, holding tightly onto the cat. The cat seemed calm and continued to look at Serena with those intelligent eyes. Jon faced the raised flower bed and looked beyond it, Serena whimpering in front of him.

He knew what would be coming, but which one? It came from behind the oak trees. The youma was tall, probably eight feet, and looked a lot like an oak tree. It had a distinctly feminine form, leaves covered it's curves quite like a bikini. It had full bosoms that bounced with each step. It had dark brown bark on it's limbs, feet looking like roots, and it's hands like the tree branches. Leaves spilled from it's head much like a willow tree to form long flowing hair. It tossed a young girl with red hair to the side of the path.

"Stay here!"

Serena nodded, tears leaving wet trails down her cheeks. Jon ran, still crouched to the next raised flower bed. He looked over that one. The youma looked to be searching for someone else to drain.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

A cold wind and mist suddenly rose. So another sailor scout had been found. Beryl could take care of them, he only needed Serena. Unfortunately he couldn't see anything now. He gathered dark energy in his palm and shot it towards where the youma had been. He heard a tree branch cracking, did that mean he hit it?

He stood completely and squinted to see through the heavy fog. He didn't see the wooden tendril making it's way toward his foot. Not until it grabbed his ankle and lifted him into the air. Oh, DAMN BERYL! Blood was rushing to his face but the fog was clearing. He could see the outlines of two Sailor Scouts. He couldn't let them know who he was. DAMN BERYL TO HELL! Now he couldn't use his powers either.

"We are the Sailor scouts! We fight for justice and against evil! On behalf of Mercury I will punish you."

"On behalf of Venus I will punish you! Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

The Youma was remarkably quick for a tree, and nimbly dodged the attack swinging Jon through the air behind it. What was he supposed to do now? This was not in the plan. His face wore his anger and his arms were crossed in front of his chest. The youma stamped hard on the ground sending roots toward the sailor scouts. The ground lifted and broke as the roots shot through it. Mercury and Venus didn't even move before the roots popped out of the ground, encircled them and squeezed.

"Lovely energy! So strong!" The youma spoke like wind howling through the trees. Jon could see energy cackling around the ensnared scouts. They shouted in pain. He hoped it hurt. Hoped it hurt more that the stupid limb crushing his ankle leaving him dangling like a piñata from it's stupid branches.

Then he heard a hesitant "Moon Prism Power."

DAMN BERYL TO THE FIREY DEPTHS OF THE CRUELEST HELL!

Pink light flashed and a moment later right where he left Serena stood Sailor Moon. She had red jewels on her buns, a gleaming tiara with a red stone rested on her forehead. She wore a skin tight white body suit with giant red bow over her breasts, in the center was a pink and gold locket. Elbow length white gloves protected her hands, and knee length red boots protected her feet. Jon could still see a lot of leg before it was hidden under a blue mini-skirt. She was beautiful. She looked terrified, shocked and uncertain.

"For love and justice a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, I am SAILOR MOON, In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

Her arms waved as if on their own accord. Performing the dance the world would come to recognize as that of their queen. Her face betrayed that she didn't know where the words came from. Jon needed to get down from here.

Trying to be discreet he folded in half to karate chop the branch holding his leg. He could still hear the screams of the other sailor scouts, though they were running out of energy. The branch broke, and he nimbly flipped to the ground and scurried away. In the protection of the trees, Jon watched as Sailor Moon ran in circles and screamed as the youma sent attacks at her. That black cat always at her heals, a high pitched voice shouting instructions he couldn't make out. He was gathering a lethal blow of dark energy in his palm when Sailor Moon tripped over her own feet, fell to the ground and started wailing; the youma took the opportunity to send a sharp branch right at Sailor Moon. Jon's face fell as he realized he wouldn't be able to stop it, and she wouldn't be able to dodge it.

The attack stopped. The Youma and Jon stared at the perfect red rose embedded in the ground. With a flourish of black Sailor Moon was lifted out of harm's way. Jon was frozen. No, no, no this is not what was supposed to happen. Tuxedo Mask was never supposed to have realized who he was. He was not supposed to ever meet Sailor Moon!

"Believe in yourself Sailor Moon, you can beat her!" Tuxedo Mask's voice boomed with authority. A man dressed in a black tuxedo with a top hat, white mask, and cape with crimson lining set Sailor Moon on the ground a few feet away from where she had been standing.

"Say Moon Tiara Magic and throw your tiara at her!" came the high pitched voice of the cat.

Serena obeyed. With two fingers she lifted her tiara holding the gleaming red gem. Once it was off her head it glowed and transformed into a discus. She held it just outside of her reach and did a slow circle before tossing it toward the youma who hadn't moved since the rose.

The youma screamed and turned to dust. The other sailor scouts collapsed to the ground, Tuxedo Mask jumped away, and the black cat looked so proud. Sailor Moon looked stunned. Jon had to act fast. He used a fingernail to quickly draw blood from his forehead, and then jumped out into the clearing where the fight had taken place. He lay pretending to be injured; eyes closed, mouth slightly open. He lay half on his side, one arm under his body and his legs twisted. He listened.

There was no sound for a moment and he imagined Serena looking around. He imagined her forehead crease with worry as she decided what to do; head turning from the fallen scouts to him, and back to the scouts. He heard her boots on the pavement. Two steps towards the scouts. Anger boiled in his gut, but the steps paused. He imagined her looking his way, and biting her lips ever so cutely, arched brow furrowed with indecision. Quick steps now towards him. He struggled not to smile. He owned her.

The steps slowed and he felt her gloved hands roll him onto his back then lift his head and shoulders into her lap. He remained slack. He felt a tear drop onto his face. She brushed some hair away from his face ever so softly.

"Jon, oh Jon. Be okay. Jon. Wake up Jon. Please." Serena whispered.

He fluttered his eyelids, then opened them, squinting up at her. Sky blue eyes shined with tears, her hair was falling into her face obscuring her tiara. Yes, things didn't work out exactly as planned, but he still had her.

"Serena?" He asked, pretending to be hoarse.

"umm..."

"Your identity must remain a secret," the cat spoke.

"Serena?" He whispered again. "Is that you my love?"

"ummm... it's Sailor Moon..." her voice was hesitant.

"no..." he could still turn this to his advantage. "You are my Serena, I feel it."

"Oh Jon." Serena leaned over him and hugged his head as best she could with him leaning on her lap; her breast pressed into his face. Jon liked that. He lifted an arm to wrap around her back. He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt. "I was worried about you."

He moved to sit up, continuing to feign injury. She kept her hand on his shoulders. A groan came from where the other sailor scouts were starting to move. The black cat was looking from the scouts to Sailor Moon and back, eventually walking over to Sailor Mercury. Jon looked at Sailor Moon. She turned and pulled his arm over her shoulder to help him stand. He smiled gratefully at her. She pulled him up and he leaned on her unnecessarily. They limped towards the other sailor scouts.

Sailor Mercury was sitting up holding her head blue hair falling over her white gloves. Her blue skirted fuku was dirty and torn a bit on the side revealing pale skin. She had one leg straight, the other bent supporting her weight a bit more. Sailor Venus was on her hands and knees, dirt across her cheek and blonde hair mussed, falling out of a bright red bow at the back of her head. The black cat was licking a cut on Mercury's leg.

"Are you Okay?" Sailor Moon asked quietly.

Two sets of blue eyes turned to the voice. Sailor Venus jumped up, seeming to forget her injuries. She ran over to where Sailor Moon and Jon were standing. Sailor Mercury shook her head and looked at them again.

"Hi! I'm Sailor Venus. I am so glad that you are here." Sailor Venus had a melodic voice, bouncing a tune as she spoke. "It's just me and Mercury right now, but Artemis says that there are a few more scouts and we are still looking for the Princess. Have you found her yet?"

Sailor Moon opened and closed her mouth a few times, then the cat spoke up. "Hello Sailor Venus, I am Luna. And this is Sailor Moon. She is your leader, but you are her second."

"Leader?" Sailor Moon whispered.

Luna continued as if she hadn't said anything. "I am happy to have found other sailor scouts already. We must meet again soon to discuss what is going on and how to face our enemy. We have not found the Princess, as I have only just met Sailor Moon and introduced her to her powers. Are you and Sailor Mercury well? It seems you took quite a hit."

"I'll be fine, I am just so glad to see another Sailor Scout, I thought we were toast back there," Sailor Venus said.

Sailor Mercury braced both arms on the ground before standing, keeping all of her weight on one leg. "I'm fine also. This will heal shortly."

Sailor Moon stared at the two scouts facing her. Jon watched the scene with keen interest. It was true that he knew Serena was Sailor Moon, but he was unsure as to the other Sailor Scouts. What was their true identity? Perhaps Sapphire would know. He may even be able to get Sailor Moon to spy for him. That could be useful.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation away from civilians," Luna added looking pointedly at Jon. "We are eager to work with you, but this is scout business. We will need to convince him that a talking cat was a hallucination from the attack..."

Did the cat ever shut up? Jon decided it was time to go. He still wanted to make this work to his benefit, and as always, he wanted to be inside of Serena. His Goddess.

"Serena," Jon whispered. "Come, let's go home and talk. This is much for you. Please. I can help you, I know. Just trust me."

Sailor Moon's sky blue eyes turned to his. They were wide with shock and confusion. She was starting to shake a bit. Jon took most of his weight back and shifted his arm to around her waist effectively taking her weight. He turned them away from the cat who was still talking to the other Scouts and started walking towards their apartment. She finally had too much and fainted in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and touched the brooch at the center of Sailor Moon's bow her transformation slipping instantly. A gasp caught his attention.

The two other scouts were looking at his turned back, they could see the twin buns of Serena's civilian dress. He could see two pairs of wide blue eyes and gaping mouths. Damn, he's got to get out of here. He took off running faster than he should've allowed himself, slowing only when he got out of the park and couldn't hear any footsteps behind him. He looked around, sweat starting to warm his skin. Heat had returned since he left the park and the remnants of Mercury's bubbles. Good, Luna wasn't following them either, he didn't want to have to kill the cat now that Sailor Moon had her brooch. He walked calmly home, considering how much information he should tell Serena when she woke up. He still needed to control her. Perhaps a talk with Sapphire first would be best.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Darien stood numbly at the hospital doors. His whole life had just changed. Yet everything seemed as it always did. Bright red lights indicated the entrance to Emergency, there were people milling about, some carrying flowers, another in a drab blue hospital gown sitting in a wheelchair, another with an IV in smoking a cigarette. Darien shook his head and put a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a perfect red rose. It was blooming, but none of the petals were wilting or ready to fall off. He held it at eye level examining it closely.

This was all the evidence he had that life as he knew it was over. He'd been walking to work when he doubled over in pain. The rose had appeared in his hand and pulled him stumbling along towards the park. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open over the searing pain to know where he was going. Inside the gates, he fell behind some benches the rose relaxing its pull. That was when he heard t he screams.

He had heard about the energy attacks on the news. He even treated many of the victims in the ER, he had never been that close to one before. He stood and held the rose wishing he could help with it glowed faintly lilac in color and felt a cape blow past him. The world turned or he did, it was hard to tell which and tiny pricks of power touched him all over his body. Any pain he had felt before vanished. He tossed a top hat that appeared out of no-where which flew out and came back to him, landing solidly on his head. The world was framed in white through a mask that stayed on with no strings.

He hadn't had time to marvel at what had just happened to him because the pull that came from the rose began again, tugging at his heart as well as his arm. He ran closer to the sounds of a fight. There were two sailor scouts wrapped in branches, and one who was screaming as the youma shot attacks at her. The scout still standing was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His heart tugged again, and he knew that whatever had just happened to him, happened to save her.

He threw the rose before he even saw the attack coming. The Sailor Scout tripped, but he was there to save her. She felt right in his arms and was reluctant to let her go. His heart had taken over control of his body by that point, his mind was just along for the ride. He didn't know where the words came from or why he took off as soon as the monster was destroyed. He wasn't in control. He'd have to practise so he was in control whenever this happened again.

And whatever this was, turned ordinary Darien Chiba into Tuxedo Mask.

Automatic doors opened with a whoosh and someone sped past him. It looked like Ami Mizuno one of the new residents. She had started on his shift last week. She was never late, he didn't have the capacity to wonder why she was today. He made his way into the hospital still somewhat in a daze, and into the staff room. There were rows of blood orange lockers, half sized, each with a shiny combination lock along the walls. In the center were some tables with newspapers strewn about them, some crumbs from another doctor's lunch, and a small digital clock. WHAT? It was 8:30? Damn. He ran now.

"Where the hell have you been Chiba?" A short man in his late forties cried when Darien finally made it to the ER.

"Er.." Darien scrambled to find an answer.

"Never mind, there was another attack at the park, we got a few wounded here, I need some help."

Darien dived into the rush of the ER, his mind forgetting at least momentarily the previous hour. He kept catching Ms. Mizuno's eye, trying to determine if she knew anything about the attacks, and if that was why she was late. He'd ask her later.

Mmmmm. Warm. Soft. Comfortable. Serena slowly drifted back from the darkness of sleep. She was in her bed, the duvet pulled up over her shoulders, she was leaning against soft pillows. She pulled the duvet tighter and sank even further into the sheets. This was nice. She wondered when she would have to get up? She could hear Jon's voice through the closed door. Who was he talking to?

"You have no idea who the other scouts are?" Jon asked. His voice was strained, like he was tired, or angry but trying to be patient. Like it did before he hit her.

"There is only so much of the history that we could get a hold of. It was impossible to crack the computers in the Crystal Palace. Most of what we know came from legends. We don't even know who Endymion is in this time, except that he is also Tuxedo Mask." It was a familiar voice, who's was it? Who was Endymion? The name pulled at her heart.

"Tuxedo Mask will be a temporary problem," Jon's voice seethed hatred. "Perhaps Beryl will know something. I could rip her head off right now." A pause. "What about the cat?" Jon asked.

The words broke her serenity. Memories flooded her. The attack, the cat, Jon was hurt, someone saved her. How did she get home? Her eyes popped open. She tensed on the bed. What if they knew she could hear them? Where was her locket?

"The cat gave her the locket. That part was accurate. From what I could determine on the way here, the cat doesn't know who the Princess is. We know for sure now that Serena is Sailor Moon and..." The voice was cut off.

"Yes, yes, I knew that before. As soon as I laid eyes on her I knew, I had to have her." Jon's voice softened.

"Don't you think you are forgetting the point? Why did we come here in the first place? It wasn't so you could go all house wife with the girl, we've got work to do. We finally got Sailor Moon, but what about the Crystal?" The voice was irritated, like Jon was forgetting something important.

"It will take some time, be patient Sapphire, Beryl will draw it out." Jon's voice was soothing. So that's who it was. Jon's brother. "We just need to sit back and wait until it comes and take it before they even notice. Serena is already with me."

What were they talking about? She heard scraping of chairs, and she heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom. Serena feigned sleep. The door opened slightly, letting a triangle of light into the room. She shifted onto her side and moaned like she was just waking up. Diamond came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed her side, hands like ice even through the blanket. They were always so cold, didn't the man have blood?

"How are you feeling?" Jon whispered, his fingers running down her cheek tenderly. Serena attempted to sit up. "Just rest."

She relaxed into the soft bed again. "I'm a little confused. And scared"

He lay behind her, pressing his body against hers like two spoons in a drawer, though she was under the covers and he was above them. He wrapped an arm protectively around her. "I will keep you safe. I always have, and always will."

She felt a shiver, then calmness. Not unlike when Jon helped her after her mistakes. He whispered in her ear. "Do you remember anything?"

She felt a moment of doubt. What should she tell him? What would make him happy to hear? She didn't want to get punished again. She wanted him to make it all go away, for him to love her. Was he happy she was Sailor Moon? And who was Sailor Moon anyway? She opted for honesty.

"I remember Luna, we were hiding by the flowers, just like you told us when Luna started talking. I thought I was losing my mind. Then she did this little flip and there was a locket. She said I was Sailor Moon, a champion of Justice. I took the locket and said the words she told me. Next thing I knew I was wearing a strange outfit, there were people screaming. I thought I saw you get hit by the tree thing. Then it started to attack me. Oh Jon I was so scared." Tears rolled down her face, one rolling to the tip on her nose. Jon squeezed a little, encouraging her to continue.

"Then I tripped, I am such a klutz... sob... I thought I was going to die. But a rose came, and a man... I don't know who he was, but he saved me." Serena remembered how warm he'd been, and he smelled of chocolate and roses. He held her so gently. His face was hidden behind a pointed white mask. Something about him made her heart beat wildly, like she wanted to be with him forever. She flushed, here she was thinking about another man when Jon was holding her. Diamond tensed at the pause.

"But then he left, with hardly a word." Her voice was quiet, sad. "I threw my tiara and the tree thing died. You were hurt, it was my fault. There were two others, they were hurt too."

"They were Sailor Scouts." Jon said into her ear.

"One of them was hyper, asking me all these questions, but you were there. I didn't know any of the answers. Do you?"

"I know who the Princess is." He said.

She turned in the bed to face him. He slipped under the blankets with her. "Who is it? Please, I need to know, I think."

"Diamond," Sapphire's voice interrupted them. His silhouette filled the doorframe. He was lean like his brother, but had broader shoulders. Where Jon had white hair Sapphire had navy.

Jon glared but answered. "What do you need Sapphire?"

"I think it best we have a business meeting soon, perhaps before our competition learns of what we know too quickly," Sapphire said. His tone was irritated, like his brother was acting a fool. Serena didn't think so.

"Perhaps, take your leave please; I have some things I would like to attend to before that business meeting. Arrange it; be sure that Rubius and Emerald are there too." Jon didn't take his eyes off of Serena's.

"As you wish, highness," Sapphire replied sarcastically bowing dramatically. He took two steps away before muttering "She will ruin us."

"I heard that!" Jon growled turning his face to the door. But Sapphire had already left. He turned his attention back to Serena. "Forgive me my love."

"What business do you have going on?" She asked.

"Nothing to worry about, we just have some competition come into the area. I hope to keep an eye on them and strike at the opportune moment," Jon said lightly. "If we are successful, you and I will become very, very powerful."

He kissed her then. Gently at first, but he quickly increased the intensity, hands sliding to her thin waist pulling her against him, her own arms wrapping around his form. She felt his erection at her thigh. She still had questions though. She broke the kiss and he immediately nuzzled under her ear.

"Jon, who is the princess?"

His movements stopped. "Don't worry about that now, we can talk after." He returned to the sensitive spot under her ear.

Serena frowned. "Jon please," she pushed him away, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "This is important."

He looked at her a moment as if considering whether to answer. "I know the princess is who the Sailor scouts are supposed to protect, but they do a terrible job, leaving it up to me. You must be the princess then." He smiled at the end reaching out and tickling her, right at her third rib, ooh it was so ticklish there.

She burst into giggles, his hands merciless as they rubbed over every ticklish spot on her body; she rolled around on the bed, only then noticing that she had been undressed into a silky turquoise nightgown and thong. Jon followed after each roll finding more spots to tickle as she fought him off. They finally stopped with Jon straddling her in loose slacks, her nightgown ridden up to her tummy. He held her hands above her head. Serena was gasping for breath and Jon smiled broadly. She didn't see his real smile often enough; he was handsome when he really smiled.

When she finally caught her breath again she asked, "Seriously this time. If you know you have to tell me."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. I can't wait until you do." Jon said before diving in for another kiss.

She didn't stop him this time as his hands left hers to rub lightly over her breasts on their way under her nightgown. He broke the kiss and sat back tracing soft patterns over the milky skin of her abdomen. There was only a single purple bruise at the time which he avoided carefully. She watched and smiled as it tickled ever so slightly.

He shifted off her to lay beside her, his right hand still tracing soft circles on her tummy. The circles got higher and higher until he brushed the underside of her breasts. A warm sensation settled between her thighs as she watched Jon be gentler than he ever had before. He stopped circling long enough to remove his shirt and press his chest to her side. He finally exposed her breasts only to circle them, carefully avoiding the nipple.

Serena was going crazy. Usually Jon came on hard and fast, which she didn't mind most of the time, but this new approach was driving her to new heights in desire.

"You're teasing me..." she panted, eyes closing to focus on his light touch.

"I am, do you like it?" he smiled back, running a finger close to the nipple which stood ready for attention, only to slide back around and down the side of her firm mounds.

"I do, oh, Endy, please..."

His movements stopped. Serena opened her eyes. "What did you just say?" his voice was rough, angry.

Dread replaced the excitement that had been growing. "I was asking you to keep going."

"No you said a name! What name did you say?" Jon was shouting, a flush coming over his cheeks and he sat up.

Serena sat up too, leaning against the headboard. She couldn't remember what she'd said. "I dunno, yours?"

She didn't see the slap that was coming until it knocked her head into the wall. Stars danced in her vision as Jon grabbed her hair and shook her.

"You said Endy! Is he your lover?" he continued shouting.

"I, No..." she started. He smashed her head back into the wall again.

She was dizzy, but felt her ankles get pulled so she was lying on the bed again. Jon had shed his clothing and was ripping at hers. The soft fabric scratched as he yanked it off her. Immediately he climbed on top of her and slapped her again. Tears were pouring from her eyes, and she didn't know what she had done wrong.

"Who is your lover?" Jon yelled.

"You are," she stumbled over the words. He hit her again.

"What is my name!?" Another hit.

Serena was sobbing now, Jon was straddling her holding her arms, her head hurt. She tried to say his name, but couldn't get the words out.

"You're a bitch! A whore! You are nothing without me!" He squeezed her nipples as he said these things causing her to cry out in pain again. "What is my name?"

"Jon, your Jon." She gasped out.

Another blow. "Tell me again!"

"Jon!"

She prepared herself for another hit, but instead he flipped her onto her stomach, lifted her butt in the air and entered her. "Say it again! My full name!"

Serena was crying, gasping for air from pain and the intrusion. "Jon," she managed to get out.

"SAY IT AGAIN!"

"Please stop..." she tried, but he just thrust hard into her again.

"Don't mess with me bitch! Say My NAME!"

He was thrusting hard into her, digging her face into the mattress. "It's Diamond!" she yelled, "Jon Diamond!"

He thrust a few more times before stopping and pressing her hard onto him as he released. He hit her once more as he got up. "Don't forget Serena, I own you."

She lay face down on the mattress sobbing, her cheeks were stinging and it felt like she had been ripped open. He did own her.

Darien was exhausted. Dr. Greyson had made him and Ms. Mizuno stay an extra four hours because of their tardiness. When he'd finally finished he'd forgotten he wanted to ask the blue haired resident if she knew anything. He dropped his keys into a little crystal dish by the door and shrugged his jacket off. The apartment was clean, functional. He'd inherited a fortune when his parents died, but he would've given it all up for a few more years with them. He stopped at his stainless steel fridge, pulling out a jug of milk and taking a quick swig before spitting it out into the sink. He looked at the expiry date, two weeks ago. What? He never let milk go bad. What is with him the last couple of weeks?

He shook his head, mentally reviewing the day. Got up around 4, laundry, yep it was still in a basket waiting to be folded, head to arcade to see Andrew and get a coffee before the night shift, he ran into Serena. It seemed Serena avoided him whenever possible. We wondered if Diamond had anything to do with that. He missed the meatball head, he'd loved their spats; it was a fantastic distraction from Med school. He liked watching Andrew roll his eyes and the way she would get so flustered. The spark was gone though, her baby blues with used to glow with life were dull now. He got a glass from a cupboard and filled it with tap water.

Then all hell broke loose. Who was that girl? Obviously a new Sailor Scout. That makes three now. Why this need to protect her? He didn't feel that with any of the other scouts. Darien had been careful not to let anyone close because when you love you can lose. Like his parents. Only Andrew and that obstinate Odango had ever got past the walls since. Now it was just Andrew.

He put the glass in the sink and went to the bedroom. It was decorated simply, a double bed against the far wall, black sheets and a red comforter. He had a black wood side table, dresser and armoire along the side. The only photograph in his apartment hung in a worn old frame above the dresser. It was faded, but clearly showed a handsome man with unruly salt n' pepper hair sitting next to an elegant women with dark raven locks. They were hand in hand on a beach smiling and looking towards a little boy with unruly black hair digging in the sand. Darien didn't remember going to the beach or the people in the picture, but it was all he had of his family and his past.

He changed quickly out of his scrubs and into a pair of sweats for bed. The sun was fully above the horizon when he closed heavy blackout drapes for when he needed to sleep during the day. The room was plunged into darkness. He felt his way to the bed and was asleep within minutes.

_Help me. _

_Who are you? He stared into white mist, it swirled and a soft voice came from another direction._

_Please, help me!_

_Where are you? He spun, the motion making it swirl faster. There was an outline. A woman. She wore a long flowing dress, hair tied up in twin pigtails trailing from perfect buns, her hands were clasped in front of her chest. Her chin was tilted downwards. He tried to get to her, but the image stayed out of reach._

_The Silver Crystal. Please, the Silver Crystal will heal me._

_Who are you? What is the Silver Crystal? _

_The darkness is growing deeper. I don't have much time. Please Endymion. Only you can save me._

_Another figure appeared, it was tall, masculine and lean. It too was just a shadow. It went towards the woman. He watched as the man laid hands on the woman, pulling her away, hurting her. He felt rather than saw the tears that poured from her unseen eyes. _

_You cannot have her, she is mine_

_The image was fading, the white mist was closing in around him. He tried to run after them. The mist was making it hard to breathe, his chest was constricting. His heart was beating wildly, as if to follow the strange woman. He fell to his knees..._

And promptly tumbled to the floor. Darien sat up and untangled himself from the comforter. Beads of sweat dripped down his temples, and glistened on his bare chest. His heart was still hammering in his chest. He brought a hand up to it, hoping to calm the rapid beat. He looked around the room. It was the same as always. The world didn't know his life had been turned upside down. The sun was bright around the edges of the blackout drapes.

He stood and wandered over to the window. He peeked outside. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Traffic still buzzed on the street, pedestrians wound themselves from shop to shop going about their routines. He wished he could see the moon right now. It was a foreign feeling. He ran his hands through his hair and glanced at the clock. It was way too early to be up after a 16 hour shift.

What was that dream all about anyway? Who was the girl, what was the Silver Crystal? Why did he feel like his own life depended on saving hers? Who was the man? But the Sailor Scout from yesterday; was she connected to all of this? He did not need this right now. He was comfortable in his routine. The walls he'd built were solid but now there was the scout and some dream girl beating at them. He needed some coffee.

Sorry for the delay. I had written a few chapters but I don't like to post them untill I have edited them and am actually happy with them. Here it is, and as always, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

"Jadeite," Beryl called. "What are you doing to gather energy to revive Metallia? I am getting impatient."

The lady named Beryl sat on a huge menacing throne of indigo stone. It was tall, with points fanning upward like fingers grasping at air. She had vibrant red hair that waved to her waist, held back from her face by a thick black tiara. The tiara supported a large teal stone wrapped in silver held just above her hairline. Her face was gaunt and pointed, large eyes invading the little space available. She had pointed ears decorated by large teal earrings, similar to the stone on her forehead. These things however were not what people noticed about Beryl. What was noticed were the spikes coming from her shoulders matching the talons painted red on her fingertips and fangs she liked to bare. What people noticed what the expansive cleavage visible from her violet dress that clung to her form before fanning out, what you noticed was the hatred in her red eyes.

"My queen," Jadeite responded bowing his head slightly. "I have formulated a new plan, to not only drain the energy of the earthlings, but to contain them so we may harvest their energy repeatedly.

Jadeite was joined by a taller man wearing the same grey uniform with buttons down the right side that Jadeite wore. The new man had wavy blonde hair tied back, where Jadeite had cropped hair.

"Pardon the interruption," Zoicite said, planting a fist on his chest and bowing. "I have news concerning the Silver Crystal."

Beryl's hands continued their circling of the glass orb floating just above an erect staff at her knees. "Jadeite, proceed, but I warn you, I will not tolerate another failure!"

Jadeite nodded, and disappeared.

"It seems the Silver Crystal was shattered once it contained the seven Shadow Warriors, only to form as seven rainbow crystals which have been reborn into people living today. If we can harvest the seven crystals, we can release the Shadow Warriors within and gain the Silver Crystal as well." Zoicite said, excitement bouncing in his grey eyes.

Beryl's reply was interrupted by Diamond's slow clapping. He stepped out of the shadows in his formal attire. A pearl white suit complete with violet cape attached at three points on his back with his namesake's gem. He was wearing his black crystal earrings, which he didn't have enough opportunity to wear on Earth in his opinion. A step behind him was Sapphire and Rubius.

"I see you are making quick progress, alerting three Sailor Scouts as well as Tuxedo Mask, gathering a minimal amount of energy and finally determining the fate of the Silver Crystal. My, My, at this rate you will control the Earth in no time." Diamond's voice was loud and sarcastic. Zoicite took a threatening step towards him.

Beryl's eyes narrowed at the uninvited guests. "I don't recall your meddling to be part of our arrangement."

"Ah yes, dear queen, our arrangement." Diamond said. He eyed her. "I believe you were to locate the Imperial Silver Crystal, hmmm? What impressive progress."

At this Beryl stood grasping tightly to her staff. "Generals!" She shouted, "everyone else, leave!" At this three men appeared beside Zoicite, while the rest of the crowd dispersed. Jadeite was back, along with a man with long wavy auburn hair and a second tall man with long strait white hair. All of them wore the same grey uniform.

"Diamond, let's talk cordially," Beryl said through gritted teeth.

"Certainly, I don't suppose you have any red wine handy?" Diamond asked a bored expression on his pointed face.

Beryl waved a hand. Nephlite elbowed Jadeite who glared, then disappeared only to reappear a moment later with a glass of red wine. He handed it to Diamond. He swirled the glass and sniffed the maroon liquid. It was a decent vintage. He snapped his fingers and a throne made of crystal appeared. He sat and had a sip of wine. It tasted of berries and soil, a rich, full bodied liquid.

"Now Beryl, what do you know about the Sailor Scouts?"

"Nephlite, report!" she said, before returning to sit on her own throne, setting her staff at her knees once more.

The man with the wavy auburn hair stepped forward. "Our records indicate that there are a total of four sailor scouts, named for the inner planets of the solar system. Each has a personal element that they are capable of controlling. We know that Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury have been re-awakened, they have already caused some delay to our progression." He eyed Beryl quickly before continuing. "There is also a Sailor Mars and Jupiter. The Sailor Moon that appeared yesterday is not in our records. The Tuxedo Mask is also unknown to us."

"I see then you know not who Tuxedo Mask is. Primitive fools! You will certainly want to know Beryl," Diamond exclaimed. Enjoying another sip if his wine.

Beryl stood again. "How dare you come here and insult us!"

Diamond stood also. "I will come and do as I please. If we hadn't affected the fabric of time, the seal on YOUR Metallia would have never weakened, and you would all still be in a state of suspension. Now what plans do you have to get rid of the Scouts?"

Nephlite glanced again to Beryl, then cleared his throat. "The new information given to us by Zoicite, will enable us to awaken the seven Shadow Warriors. They are superior in strength, speed and agility to all of the Sailor Scouts, enabling us to destroy them."

"What of Tuxedo Mask? What do you know of him?" asked Kunzite speaking at last.

Diamond smiled wryly. So not all of Beryl's minions were idiots. "You may know him as Endymion."

Beryl gasped. Kunzite spoke.

"What of Sailor Moon?"

"I will take care of her."

"Is our arrangement still intact then?" Beryl asked impatiently.

"It is, but there is a modification. I will be more involved. But don't ask me questions."

*****

Four days. Four long days. In many ways Serena had a hard time believing that it actually happened. Did she really meet a talking cat? Did she really transform into a super hero and destroy a youma? If it weren't for the soft mummer of power that was bubbling just under her skin; if it weren't for the way her bruises had all healed faster than normal; if it weren't for the impeccable feeling of danger lurking just under the surface of her awareness she wouldn't have believed it actually happened.

It was that impeccable feeling of danger that gave Serena pause at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Cherry Hill Temple. Serena passed the hill often as she ran errands, purposely giving no thought to the shrine maiden who lived at the top. It hurt too much to think about the betrayal. Now that she had stopped and was looking up, the memory invaded her.

"Raye," Serena called. "Where are you?"

Serena had found a note with Raye's perfect printing asking her to be there around 5. She wasn't too late this time, so where was Raye. She heard some sounds coming from a room at the back of the temple. It was eerily quiet; Phobos and Deimos were not even causing their usual ruckus of flying feathers and loud caws. As she neared the door she could hear the sounds of intimate connection. She heard a slight feminine moan and blushed thinking that Raye had finally 'fessed up about her crush on Chad. The sounds abruptly ceased before Serena could sneak away. It was what happened next that broke her heart.

Jon's voice, strained. "I don't know what you were thinking about, but I would never betray her." He opened the door of the Temple and stormed out wiping the back of his hand against his thin lips. He stopped when he saw Serena. "It's not what it looks like."

Tears were forming in her eyes.

"What the Hel.." Raye was right behind Jon her hand had just landed on his shoulder when she saw Serena too. "It's not what it looks like!" Raye protested. A blush rested on her cheeks.

Jon shrugged out of Raye's touch and came over to Serena. He took her hand gingerly. Her mouth formed an 'o' in surprise, her mind frantic as it tried to catch up to what her senses were telling her.

"She came on to me, I was surprised, I kissed her back, I'm sorry, when she moaned I woke up, realized it wasn't you. I could never be with anyone but you." Jon's voice was like velvet, deep, smooth. His eyes shone indigo beams into her own, brimming with sincerity.

Raye's voice was high pitched. "Like Hell I did! He cornered me! I would never..."

Serena's mind was reeling. Raye had kissed her husband. Raye had moaned into it. Raye betrayed her.

"How could you?" it was barely audible but it made Raye stop shouting. She could tell that her face was red and splotchy. It always was when she felt tears running down her cheeks and a lump in her throat. "How could you!?" She screamed.

Raye turned her violet gaze to the floor. "Serena, please, listen to me. It wasn't like that"

Jon moved behind her, and whispered in her ear, "She always takes what you have, don't let her take anymore." He placed his hands on her arms, just below the shoulder. It tingled slightly.

"You were my best friend..." Serena trailed off.

Raye's eyes rose, rage boiling under the surface. "I still am! He's lying! I would never do that! He..."

Jon whispered in her ear again. "Remember the high school dance when there were rumours that Jackson was going to ask you? Remember how Raye asked him before he could?"

"...came here telling me that there was something important he needed to talk about in private, but when we were alone he pushed me into a corner. I was trying to get him off me..."

"Remember when you tried out for the cheerleaders, and Raye didn't let you on the team? She only wants what you have." he whispered.

"...I wouldn't do that to you!"

Jon was right again. Raye never let her have anything. Raye took what she had. Raye was jealous of her. Raye was the liar.

It was almost impossible to get the words out. "I don't want to see you anymore." And Serena went home and cried, ignoring the ringing phone, while Jon rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

Serena was fighting back the tears again. It didn't matter that it had been years. It hurt just as much now. She never wanted to see the dark haired priestess again. But that feeling of danger would not leave her. It was on their own accord that her feet took her up the many stone steps leading up the hill.

The temple looked much as it always did. At the top of the stairs was a tall gate made of thick bamboo. Beyond that was a courtyard paved with large stones, it was surrounded by cherry trees and small shrubs. The temple itself had three levels, built in traditional Japanese architecture. The roof was deep blue which only made the golden ornaments stand out with more boldness.

Serena walked nervously past the large stone dragons that bordered the path towards the temple's front doors. She took a deep breath and muttered a short prayer before pulling on the red and white rope to ring a pair of golden bells at the top. She had just let go of the coarse material when something soft brushed her legs. She yelped, fell back three steps and landed on her head, sure that her navy skirt was up showing everyone a view of her pink panties.

"Are you Okay?" a familiar voice asked.

Serena blushed furiously as she righted herself, and looked up to see who was offering her their hand. She stopped mid reach as she recognized forest green eyes, rose earrings and thick chestnut hair pulled back into a pony-tail. She stood on her own and brushed dirt off of her pleated blue skirt.

"I'm fine," was her curt reply.

"Oh, that's good then," Lita said. She seemed at a loss for words. She was wearing a spring green tank top under faded overalls. She was still a good six inches taller than Serena. Her arms were as toned as ever, each movement revealing a bit of the hidden strength underneath. She looked at the ground and scratched the back of her head. "Well, umm, nice seeing you again Serena."

Lita turned and waved to a priestess still standing at the top of three wooden stairs wearing red and white robes, midnight hair falling to her waist. "Thanks, for the uh, curry, y'know, I'll see you later."

She then took another look at Serena, who hadn't moved, and quickly headed for the stairs. Serena watched her head disappear before turning back to the priestess. Raye stood with arms folded across her chest. Her face was unreadable.

"er," Serena started when a black cat stepped lightly up the stairs. "LUNA?"

Sadness flashed across the priestess' eyes before she looked down at the cat. Her expression wary, she bent down to pick up the feline. Raye stood again and finally spoke, her voice soft. "What are you doing here?"

What could she say? Oh I'm here because I just found out I am Sailor Moon, a champion of justice, and I had this premonition that there was danger nearby. Or perhaps I should say, I am here to yell at you again for trying get my husband. Or perhaps I could say that I am here because I miss you, and wish that we were friends again but I am hurt and angry. Serena knew she couldn't, or in respect to the latter wouldn't say any of those things. She instead opted for something absolutely less than honest.

"My cat got away from me, I followed her up here." Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar!

"Oh," Raye replied. She still held Luna. "I suppose this is your cat?"

"Yes."

Raye then came down the steps and crossed the courtyard towards Serena. She made every effort to keep her face calm and her expression neutral. Raye stopped just a step further back than the usual comfort zone. "Here you are then." Again Raye spoke softly. She extended her arms, furry limbs dangled slightly in the hazy morning light.

Serena had to take a step forward to take Luna back. "Thanks," she said as she extended her hands, but Raye didn't let go. She looked intently as Serena. It was like she could see every bruise that riddled her soul. The make-up and cheery clothes apparently did not hide secrets from the Priestess. Raye finally relinquished the cat, who kept staring at the black haired girl. Serena turned to go, but had only taken a few steps before Raye spoke again.

"You don't deserve it Serena. You deserve better than him."

Serena froze. She wanted to believe Raye, but she couldn't. Raye didn't know what she'd done. Raye didn't know how tainted she was. Raye didn't know that no-one deserved her and that she was lucky Jon put up with her. Tears were forming in her eyes as she picked up the pace, nearly sprinting down the stairs. She would not let Raye see her cry. She did not see the pen that Luna left behind.

Raye watched her former friend leave silently. Jon was killing her. She'd been angry when Jon had asked her to meet, furious when he kissed her, and murderous when he convinced Serena that it was her fault. Now she was mournful. Jon had won. He'd taken all that was Serena and killed it. He isolated her from the only people who would've helped her get away. But to see Serena again, to see her dull eyes, and fading bruises, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to save her. There was no-one else who would.

Just as she turned to go back to the Temple she saw a red and gold pen lying on the whitish stones. The pen itself was smooth red material, but the top had a golden circle. Inside the circle was a heart, its point at a 45 degree angle upward, and stemming from the point, an arrow. It was very curious, perhaps Serena had dropped it. She hesitated just a moment before heading to the many stone stairs herself.

_Thanks again to AngelOnight for your reviews I really appricate them. I am more likley to update faster if I get more reviews. Thanks so much!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She would not cry. She wouldn't shed one more tear for the girl she'd once called her friend. She would not cry over the betrayal again. Serena hastily wiped her eyes with one hand, the other carrying Luna. At the bottom of the stairs she turned, forgetting her errands, and went to the bus stop. Just go home. It was the only place she was safe. But was she really safe there? Serena didn't allow her thoughts to go further. It was a trick, Raye was tricking her. She had to be. Jon was all she had.

As she neared the bus stop she saw half a dozen girls in school uniform. They had clearly missed the first bus and would likely be late for school. It took every ounce of will power to stop her tears. Luna clawed up her arm to sit on her shoulders. Hopefully the bus would be here soon.

"Sailor Moon, I am so glad we found each other again," Luna whispered in her ear. "I was getting very worried about you. I am here to help you. We must defeat the Negaverse. It is your destiny."

"Yeah, sure. Look I am not really in the mood for talking cats right now." Serena whispered back. She crossed her arms over her chest, the fabric of her white blouse pulling slightly at the shoulders.

"What really stopped you at the Temple today?" Luna asked smugly.

Serena wanted to reply with something witty. Unfortunately she had none. So she sniffed and turned away from the girls who were giggling at the stop. She could hear then talking about the phantom bus, whatever that was.

Luna didn't say anything, and after a minute Serena relented. "Okay, so I felt something off and I went to check it out. Lot of good that did."

Luna purred. "Right, I also got some nega vibes. Perhaps that priestess has something to do with it."

Serena snorted. The girls gave her a look before returning to their conversation. "Raye may be a bitch, but she is not working with the Negaverse."

The bus came into view at that moment. Serena was relieved. She just wanted to go home. As the bus came to a stop Luna dug her claws deep into the tender flesh of Serena's shoulder. "Be careful, there is something off about this bus."

"Whatever Luna," Serena replied. She stepped onto the bus. The driver looked grim and kept her eyes shadowed. She found a spot to sit near the back. There were a few students and many business people on the bus. They were all keeping to themselves except the giggling girls who waited with Serena. The bus driver was about to close the door when a breathless priestess stepped in. Serena sunk in her seat.

Raye paid the fare and began to scan the crowd. Serena was hoping she wouldn't be seen, and shrugged further into her seat. Luna only mildly complained.

The bus started with a lurch. Serena watched Raye stumble briefly, before making her way towards the back of the bus. She didn't get very far before the front wheels of the bus lifted and a black hole appeared in the sky. She didn't care now if Raye caught her, they were flying towards oblivion! What did this cat know?

"I don't wanna go!" she screeched jumping up and running to the bus's back door. She began pounding it with her fists. "I wanna get off! I wanna get off!"

The gaunt bus driver kept her eyes shadowed, but smiled wickedly as the bus increased in speed. It was just a moment before it disappeared into the portal. It was like someone was crushing her. Serena's lungs refused to be filled, she could hardly stand and her vision was getting spotty. But as quickly as the terrible weight came it left, with it a feeling of weightlessness. Her mind was floating, it was hard to focus on anything. She remembered that she wanted to get off something, but what was it and why? She became painfully aware however when 10 sharp claws made their presence known on her shoulder.

"Get up airhead!" hissed Luna right in her ear.

Serena focused again to see herself kneeling ungracefully at the glass door of a bus, there were little rocks digging into her knees and the lined metal floor was cold on her behind. Quietly as she could she crouched and looked over the back of one of the faded brown seats. Everyone on the bus had passed out. People who had been standing were splayed in the aisles and people who had been sitting had their heads slack and tilted, a lot of mouths were gaping. Raye had fallen onto a vacant seat, face down, her robes dishevelled.

The bus driver stood and scanned the bus. Serena ducked. She heard footsteps coming down the aisle and peeked again. Large pale hands tuned the priestess, flipped her over her shoulder and walked back to the front of the bus. She opened the door with a whoosh and left leaving the door open. Then Serena peeked out of the window.

There were a dozen busses. They seemed to be floating in midair. All of them had the same bus number and were full of people. The windows were full of people whose faces were pale and squashed against the glass. Serena's stomach filled with dread. There were so many people. The bus driver was carrying Raye's limp body toward a glowing sphere.

"We need Sailor Moon. NOW!"

Serena nodded before sticking a hand above her head and calling "Moon Prism Power."

Instantly pink nail polish covered her fingertips and a rush of power covered her skin. She opened her eyes to see the world spin around her before satiny pink ribbons erupted from her brooch in the center of her chest. They encircled her body and disappeared to form a skin tight but flexible bodysuit. It had a large red bow over her breasts and a small blue bandana floated near her neckline. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she raised them to eye level where pink ribbons encircled and formed elbow length white gloves. The tickling of ribbons floated to her feet next forming knee high red boots with a little crescent moon at the top. Her short pleated mini skirt appeared next with a red bow at the top of her butt. She spun again feeling all of the power focus on her forehead for a burning moment before the cool gold of her tiara soothed it.

All of the power that tickled her skin during the transformation settled in her heart, ready to be called forth. When she opened her eyes again her feet were just beyond shoulder width apart, one hand on her hip and one hand in front of her forehead with two fingers bent. The back of her mind told her that the symbol was important but never told her why.

It was just a few seconds, a flash of light to everyone else, but was slow motion to her. Serena's blood was pumping furiously, adrenaline flowing freely. It was one of the most incredible things she'd ever felt. With sudden courage she leapt off the bus.

"I stand for love and justice! I am Sailor Moon! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

The Bus driver stopped. Then she turned her head all the way around while her body didn't move. A nasty grin spread across her face which slowly changed. Her skin turned a sickly olive green, the bus uniform disappeared revealing a tight black outfit with large shoulder pads. Her hair became brighter red and grew to scraggly shoulder length. Four sharp teeth protruded from her now lipless mouth.

"I've been waiting for you Sailor Moon!" a raspy voice said, finally turning it's body to match it's head. Raye stirred briefly before being tossed aside.

"For me huh?" any courage she might've mustered had disappeared. She bit her lip and looked behind her for an escape. It was just the bus and a seemingly endless expanse. No where to run.

The youma lifted a long skinny arm and thick green slime shot forward. Sailor Moon screamed and tried to run but was quickly covered. It was slippery but so thick, it was hard to move her arms, and her feet were stuck to the ground. The more she struggled the heavier the goo seemed to become. Tears welled in her eyes. Her second time as Sailor Moon and she was going to die. Perhaps they would all be better off without her anyway.

The youma laughed a gurgling sound and blew bubbles towards her. They popped on contact with the goo, only to harden it. Now she was stuck in a big slimy statue. Where did Luna go anyway? She was sobbing now, as much as she could stuck up to her chest in rock hard slime. More gurgling. Stupid Youma, stupid Sailor Moon.

"Lanzia, what's the delay? The bus should've been drained by now," a heavy voice asked. It came from a man with short blonde hair. He wore a grey suit and white gloves.

"I had a visitor," the youma, Lanzia, said.

The man turned hard eyes to where Sailor Moon was stuck. "Hmm... this is interesting." He started circling her. She could hardly make him out through her tears. "So you are the leader of the Sailor Senshi? The 'Prince' seems to think you are exceptionally special. I see nothing special about you. Come to save the people did you? I'm afraid you are the one who needs saving now. Now, the 'Prince' instructed us not to kill you, maim and torture sure, if we got our hands on you, but y'know how accidents happen."

He finally stopped circling. If she was going to die, she wouldn't die a coward to this creep! She stopped her tears, and while she couldn't move her hands to wipe away the remnants she did steel her gaze. Maybe she could stall him and the hero would come again. The thought of his black tuxedo and mask sent her heart racing.

"Why do you want all these people anyway?" she asked, accusingly.

"Why should I tell you?"

"ummm, well, I don't actually know why we are fighting really," Sailor Moon replied, feeling sheepish.

He laughed, a loud ringing laugh. It just made her feel even more foolish. There was a flash of red in the corner of her vision, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it came. "You are a fool."

He took a step closer to her, scrutinizing every inch of her. She felt naked under the goo and her Fuku. "a fool, but beautiful. Perhaps that is what the 'Prince' was referring to," he muttered.

"I'll offer this to you once. And we shall see if any 'accidents' happen today." He leaned back, looking all too relaxed. "You seem to have some uses, how about you join us? Though you are not my type, I'm sure Kunzite would like a new whore." He laughed again and leaned in close to her ear. "It may be the only way to save yourself today."

Sailor Moon's mouth was wide, as were her eyes. Before she even had a chance to think about what he said a flame shot across her vision, burning the blond man and lighting the hardened goo. He cursed and stepped back looking around wildly. Serena was freaking out. She couldn't move and her prison was now on fire! The heat was making her eyes water.

More cursing, a flash of flame, smoke was filling her lungs, she coughed, bringing her hands to her face. ... wait... bringing her hands to her face? There were lumps of green slime smouldering at her feet. The flame was breaking it up. Coughing she struggled to crawl away from the engulfed goo. She was covered with soot and slime, but she was clear of the flames and her prison. Scorching hands grabbed her and dragged her behind a bus.

Sailor Moon rubbed her eyes and looked to her saviour. Long black hair, and a fuku that matched her own except with a red skirt, violet bow, and sleek red pumps instead of boots. "Who are you?"

"Apparently Sailor Mars," she said curtly.

"Where did you come from?"

"Ask me later, do you know how to get rid of these guys?" Sailor Mars peeked around the bus, only to scarcely dodge a blast.

"My Tiara worked last time..."

"Well try it again. I've got them worrying about some fire, and I paralysed the swamp monster."

Sailor Moon nodded numbly and took off her tiara. Again it glowed and changed hovering just above her hand. Here goes... she stood and ran tossing the tiara blindly before diving behind another bus. She heard a gurgled screech, and the man shouted "ENOUGH!"

Time seemed to stop. Instantly all of the flames went out and the busses lifted off the ground to float eight feet in the air. Sailor Moon and Mars were both painfully exposed, but both stood and faced the blond man. There was a pile of dust shimmering away just behind him and her tiara returned to her head.

"I've had enough of you both!" He shouted, and raised his hands to throw a blast of energy at them.

Sailor Moon ran and dove at a stunned Sailor Mars knocking her out of the path. They landed in a heap, but Sailor Moon rolled onto her feet again and threw her tiara again. It was on a direct course to hit the man when it stopped spinning and fell. At this she danced lightly from foot to foot. "oooh, now what can I do?"

"You think a silly tiara could stop me? I am Jadeite. Fourth General of the Negaverse and I am certainly stronger than you are!" he laughed again and began walking nearer to her. He snapped and invisible bonds immobilized her. Her hands were high over her head as if she was hanging from a rope but her feet were locked to the ground. Mars was getting to her feet but he kicked her in the head and she fell back again.

Jadeite rolled the unconscious senshi onto her back. He smiled wickedly before lifting her into a standing position leaning against him. He snapped again and Mars was in the same position that Serena herself was in. Mars's head hung limply, raven hair obscuring her face.

It was her fault. If she had been strong enough to beat him, then Mars wouldn't have been hurt. She was such a failure, captured twice in one fight. Maybe she could save her if she agreed to Jadeite's offer. After all, all she was good for was to be a whore...

Jadeite came close and punched her in the chin. It was a good hit, but she'd taken worse from Diamond. "You really are pathetic aren't you? I don't know why Beryl is worried about you Senshi, you are nearly powerless, and stupid to boot." He mocked her voice "'I don't know why we are fighting,' fool. It is our work to gain control of this planet, to force all of human kind to bow and worship us. We will suck all that is good out of your lives, every joy and freedom will be taken. All will pay homage to the great Metallia, the source of our power. We will be your rulers, we will have every indulgence satisfied, and we will be all powerful! And once we find the silver crystal, we will be unstoppable, spreading death and taking over the whole galaxy, the whole universe!"

He laughed again. And strode over to where Mars was hanging. He tilted her chin back, revealing her face. "Now you are more my type." He eyed her body hungrily, attacking her neck with his mouth and letting his hands roam freely. Mars's eyes popped open and she struggled against his embrace. It seemed to egg him on and he crushed his body against hers.

Jedite turned his head from it's work revealing dark bruising along the milky skin of Sailor Mars. "See what power does Sailor Moon? I can do what I want, whenever. You can do nothing to stop me and neither can she. I hope you enjoy the show, I'm not sure if your friend will." He turned back to Mars who was twisting and yanking trying to get free from her invisible bonds, cursing at him. He hit her hard across the face.

"You SonofaBitch! The second I get free I am going to smash your face..." Mars yelled, thrashing again.

Sailor Moon watched astonished. Jedite removed his gloves and his hands returned to roaming all over her body. He rubbed her chest, finding her nipples under the fabric which he pinch and pulled. His hands eventually slipped up the front of Mars's skirt. He pressed his face between her breasts and Sailor Moon could see the thrusting motion and knew his fingers were violating her.

Mars stopped cursing and began to plead. "Please, don't do this. Please, stop it. Stop it! Anything but this. Oh Gods... PLEASE! STOP!"

"I am really going to enjoy this, you are so hot under there." Jadeite laughed.

Tears were flowing from her violet eyes. Raye's violet eyes! How did she not notice before? Mars was Raye!

He stepped back long enough to undo his belt in order free his erection. His grey pants pooled at his feet.

"Please don't," Raye whispered .

He waved a hand and Mars's bonds shifted so she was leaning back and her legs pulled further apart. He stepped between them and pulled at the bit of fabric that was protecting the last of Mars's chastity. It was more than Serena could handle. No-one _else_ should have to experience that. No-one _else_ should be forced to be a whore! Forgetting any anger she held towards the priestess Sailor Moon screamed.

Her scream reverberated around the entire dimension, the bonds that held her shattered. Jadeite fell to his knees and covered his ears. Mars fell backwards as her bonds shattered too. She continued to scream, and the windows on the busses shattered too, it seemed the whole dimension was starting to collapse. Jadeite looked up, tears streaming from his eyes, and blood starting to drip from under his fingers. He mouthed a curse before disappearing into a dark portal. He'd been gone a few seconds before Sailor Moon stopped screaming.

The dimension continued to shake and Moon ran over to where Mars was sobbing. She helped her up and looked around frantically, they had to get out of here! Mars was struggling to regain her composure, but they didn't have time. A bright light flashed, and a tear opened on one side of the strange place. Sailor Moon helped Raye into one of the busses, and tried to start it up. She wished she would be able to save all of them, and for a moment she felt warmth in her heart, but she focused on driving the bus towards the tear. It was their best chance. She could hear crashing behind her as she drove as fast as she could; not knowing what was behind the binding white light.

More white light. It seemed to float for a few moments before the bus landed hard on pavement. Sailor Moon opened her eyes to see the steps leading to the Temple. They had made it, they were back! She turned to see Mars standing beside her. They got off the bus together, and saw all of the busses lined up the street. Sailor Moon couldn't help but cry with happiness. She'd saved them, she saved all of them!

Mars patted her shoulder. Together they turned towards the Temple.

"Bitches!!" a torn Jadeite yelled. His blond matted with blood that covered his ears. Steely grey eyes were blood shot and wild looking. He wore just the smokey grey uniform jacket and boots. He was standing on top of a wall along the sidewalk. A swirling ball of black fire floated above his palm.

Sailor Moon and Mars turned in time to see the black fire rush their way.

_________________________________________________

Thanks again to every one who is reading my story. Your comments are appriciated and taken into consideration. More reviews=faster updates. If you have questions I will try to answer them :) AngelSM


End file.
